Fireproof
by yourbrowneyedgirl
Summary: Firefighter Edward and college senior Bella are newlyweds struggling to make ends meet. What happens when they find out they're having a baby sooner than expected? Prequel to Peanut Butter and Jelly. All Human, All Edward POV.
1. The Honeymoon's Over

**AN: Alrighty guys!! Here is the first chapter of the PB&J prequel! I really hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Leon McFrenchington for beta'ing :)**

You Give Me Something- James Morrison |I Could Get Used to This- The Veronicas

---------------------------------------------------

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen: 22, firefighter. Edward is adopted by C&E. His siblings Emmett and Alice are also adopted. Jasper (Hale) and Rosalie (Hale-Cullen) are twins- not adopted by C&E.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen: 20, just completed junior year at U of W.

**-Chapter One: The Honeymoon's Over-**

I could say it now.

Bella Cullen. _Bella Cullen._ Bella Cullen. She really was my Bella now. My love, my life, m_y wife_. She was mine and I was hers--in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as we both shall live.

I think we had the poorer part figured out.

My--_our_ apartment was small, and it really wasn't much to look at. Between a college student and a fireman, we didn't have a lot of things. Bella had been living in a dorm up until two and a half weeks ago, when we got married, and I was never home long enough to really care about the lack of furnishings. We had the basics, but it was going to take more than a few pieces of furniture before the apartment became our home. I knew that Alice was already planning a shopping trip to make our little domicile seem more like a viable living space.

The apartment was located in the west end of Seattle, not fifteen minutes from the fire station where I worked, and only twenty minutes from UW. We lived on the second floor of a huge brick complex and had relatively nice neighbors. The back of our building faced the woods, and I was always a little paranoid of the things that might have lurked in there. Bella, however, was intrigued, and I knew that she would soon be dragging me out into the woods to explore. As if my lovely bride wasn't enough of a danger magnet already.

It was a little strange, seeing another toothbrush by my own in the bathroom, and having two coffee cups sit by the coffee maker instead of the usual one. I would sometimes freak out when I woke up in the morning and heard the shower running or the TV on. I would panic for a split second, reaching for the baseball bat, wondering why there was someone else in my apartment. Then I would blush red and remember that Bella, _my wife_, also lived here. I had never lived with another person before, so sharing space with someone was new to me. At home I had my own room, and at college I was the one lucky person on my floor that got to live in a single dorm. There were twice as many clothes strewn about the bedroom floor, and twice as many dirty dishes in the sink. I was what Bella had dubbed "a neat freak." She was more of a… free spirit. One look at the closet or the bathroom would tell you that. My side of the closet had my shirts hanging neatly in a row, organized by color and style. Shoes and pants were lined up in the same manner. It was a rare thing if Bella's clothes were even on a hanger. Her dresser, though it had more than enough room, was constantly overflowing with clothing. My wife wasn't a sloppy person; that was just the way she was. I was the one who had to learn to live with it. I had contemplating calling Alice to help Bella out, but I really wasn't (if ever) in the mood to have my sister yell at my wife and then have my wife yell at me for ratting her out. Alice would have an aneurysm if she saw how Bella took care of her clothing. Personal attire was sacred to Alice, and she and Bella frequently butted heads over the issue.

I personally hated when things were a mess, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. If marriage to the most beautiful woman in the world meant that I tripped over a stray shoe of hers or had to clean up the dishes from her latest cooking endeavor, then I _loved _being married.

I was ashamed to admit that I had been planning on going through life alone. Who would want a guy that constantly risked his life and didn't make a lot of money for it? I had believed that that the answer was "_no one." _But then I met Bella. Bella was kind, beautiful, endearingly clumsy, selfless, impossibly shy, and way out of my league. There was no way she would want to invest in a relationship with me, or so I thought. I had never been so happy to be proven wrong. I was astonished to find that the brown eyed angel who frequently starred in my dreams was as much in love with me as I was with her. Our relationship grew and blossomed, and six months after we had confessed our feelings for each other, I proposed. Bella accepted, but not without some persuasion. She wasn't afraid to spend the rest of her life with me, but the idea of marriage invariably scared her. Her own parents' marriage had gone up in smoke. Literally. Charlie and Renee had called it quits after Renee left her curling iron on while they went out, which started a fire. The house had burned to the ground, and Renee had left for Phoenix, Arizona, the next day, taking a very young and very troubled Bella with her.

I found the curling iron incident almost humorous, but I knew that Bella had deep emotional scars from the event. Bella loved her mother so much it was a little scary, but there was a part of her that was deeply attached to her father. Charlie had been heartbroken when his little girl was ripped away from him. He hid his pain well; going fishing on the weekend and joking with Billy Black every time he felt like crying. He never said it outright, but there was a part of him that still loved Renee too. Renee--sweet, oblivious Renee--had happily moved on, marrying a minor league baseball player, Phil, while Bella was in high school. Bella, wanting to give the newlyweds space, had chosen to live with her father until she finished school. Bella finished high school with flying colors and was immediately accepted to the University of Washington.

My first encounter with Bella had gone quite badly, and I was still smarting over it. I was tempted to not even entertain the idea of having a relationship with her at first, but the harder I tried to stay away from Bella, the harder I fell for her. I eventually moved past my fears and insecurities, and asked Bella out. She enthusiastically agreed, and like they say, 'the rest is history.' Our relationship was not without its bumps, bruises, and heartache, but love would not mean nearly enough without the pain we had shared.

I looked down at her, my sleeping wife cuddled next to me, her shiny brown hair splayed out behind her. Her head was on my stomach, letting me sense her warm breath on my torso. She was the epitome of beauty, and I felt my heart give a quick flutter as I saw my mother's ring on her hand sparkle in the moonlight. How did I ever sleep without my Bella by my side? The bed would suddenly seem so empty if she wasn't in it. It was strange. I felt a tad… _whipped_ realizing at just how deeply attached I was to Bella. Did all men feel this way? It was like…. now that I had Bella, I could never be away from her for long. I couldn't think without visions of her invading my musings.

I had to stop myself more than once, when writing an email, or taking notes, from writing her new name, _Bella Cullen, Bella Cullen_, all over the page. The same thing happened to when my mind would wander while in the mandatory fire class meetings I attended--suddenly, the previously blank piece of paper that was supposed to hold my opinion on steel vs. copper pipes would be filled with drawings of Bella. I had taken to scribbling down her name, and mine, like some lovesick teenager, on any available surface of paper. Bella had given me a curious look last week when she pried the Chinese takeout menu out of the trash, and found her name in my handwriting all over it. Before I could snatch it out of her hands and burn it, she took my hand, chuckling at my flushed face, and pulled me over to the bookshelves in the living room. She stuffed the menu in the pocket of her faded jeans, before reaching up and taking a battered textbook off of one of the shelves. She began to flip through it. I stared at her stupidly, my mind going to infinite lengths as to how to get the precious menu back, when she suddenly shoved the open textbook into my chest, chewing on her bottom lip. I looked down, expecting to see geometry proofs or some of Shakespeare's quotes. Instead, I found my name scrawled all over the text in blue Sharpie marker, written in my love's unique handwriting, accompanied by hearts… and flowers? My Bella was more talented than she let on. There was _EAMC & IMSC_ looped together with hearts, but my name was the most prominent fixture on the page. I couldn't even decipher what subject lay behind Bella's scribbling, it was so obscured. Bella looked up at me, _her_ face blushing red this time. We both laughed in spite of ourselves. It was so ridiculous, but… I couldn't help but feel a little honored that I occupied Bella's thoughts as much as she did mine.

"See," she said, tapping the page, "I think of you too."

I would make sure she never got rid of that textbook. I also had a sneaking suspicion that she had laminated the takeout menu and hidden it in the deep depths of her side of the closet. I still had yet to find it.

I felt almost guilty for having enjoyed my honeymoon so much. It made going back to work that much harder. I was dreading the morning. Tomorrow I would have to go back to the station, the hectic, frenzied, electric environment that I had escaped for three weeks. For the first time, I didn't want to have to leave the confines of the apartment. I didn't want to leave Bella. Since it was the end of May, she didn't have school or classes to worry about. She would be starting a job soon, but for two weeks she would be here at the apartment, alone all day, while I was off fighting fires, investigating car accidents, and rescuing stupid cats who liked to climb trees. I knew she would be alright while I was gone, but I would miss her. A lot. I had been resolved to make the three weeks as pleasant as possible, but tomorrow, it was back to the real world. It was time to rip off the proverbial band-aid. And I was going to do it as slowly as possible. I was the little kid standing at the edge of a cold pool, painstakingly dawdling. Down one concrete step, inch by inch, getting used to the cold water, knowing that once one was fully submerged and acclimated, the discomfort would erase and pleasure would seep in. I hadn't even put a toe in my imaginary pool, but I knew I had to do it soon--first thing tomorrow morning, to be exact.

I was startled awake out of a pleasant dream by the beeping of my alarm. The glowing numbers on the face of the clock told me that it was five o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't up yet, and it felt like I had just fallen asleep. I didn't want to get up and function. I didn't want to rip off the band-aid or inch into my pool. I wanted to stay in bed with Bella.

"Edward… turn it off…" she mumbled, burying her face in my chest. I blindly reached out and slapped the worn top of the alarm. The staccato beeping ceased immediately. I sighed and slowly started to move Bella off of me. She however, had other ideas. She threw her leg over one of mine, making a sort of human pretzel of herself, and fisted one of her small hands in my shirt.

"Don't go… it's too early," she grumbled, her voice thick with sleep. "Stay… and sleep… here."

If I had been awake enough, I would have laughed. "You know there is nothing more I'd love to do than stay here all day with you, but I can't, Love. I wish I could."

I reluctantly peeled myself away from Bella's warm clutches. Throwing the comforter off of my body, I shivered at the invading cold that permeated the room. I stumbled out of bed, tucked the covers back in around Bella and kissed her forehead.

"Don't leave without saying goodbye…" she said sleepily, burrowing into the warm space I had just vacated.

"I won't," I promised, searching the floor with my eyes for my pants. I pulled them on, and padded off to the kitchen to find something to eat. We had finally begun unpacking our wedding presents last night, and the kitchen was filled with boxes that held our new dishes and various appliances.

I turned on the overhead light, and was startled by the sudden brightness. I decided I could live without the lights on and immediately flipped the switch. Instantly, the kitchen was bathed in darkness and my eyes no longer stung. I had gotten spoiled the past three weeks by not having to wake up before nine in the morning.

I dug around in one of the open boxes for a bowl, and another for a spoon. I set them on the counter and got a carton of milk out of the refrigerator. I found a box of cereal in the pantry, and hoped that it hadn't turned stale. I poured myself a bowl of the cardboard tasting flakes and walked into the living room. Quietly I turned on the television, and sat down on the sofa. I ate my breakfast, crunching the cereal as silently as possible, while trying to comprehend what I was watching. I soon clicked off the glowing box, and ate in the dark.

The harsh light was too bright for my eyes and the sounds emanating from the TV were too much for my tired brain to understand. I scrubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, groaning when I felt the rough stubble on my jaw line. I was a mess and _so_ tired. I stifled a yawn as I went and put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. I started the coffee maker, and rested my back against the counter. I usually did this every morning, but now, standing in the kitchen in the dark, I felt so lonely.

I hadn't minded my quiet mornings before Bella came along, but the past three weeks we had done everything together. We would get up whenever we wanted, she would make toast and I would cook whatever she had wanted. We would sit at the sturdy little kitchen table and talk, occasionally stealing a kiss or food off each other's plate. The kitchen would be filled with the sound of her giggles. I already missed her cheerful voice and laugh. I wrapped my arms around my torso, willing my body to stay in place and not race down the hall and jump back into bed. I missed Bella already. I sighed and shook my head. I was pathetic and yet, proud of it. I left my mental band aid on, thinking that maybe just ripping it off really fast before I had to leave would be better.

As I waited for the coffee to brew, I thought back to the day that had changed my life so dramatically.

--

_May 1__st__, 2009_

"Emmett, do you have Bella's ring?" I asked him, distractedly fastening my white dress shirt, checking my reflection in the large mirror to make sure I had put the buttons in the right holes. He rolled his eyes. We were standing in my old bedroom, putting on our tuxedos. Carlisle had gone downstairs to get something, and Emmett and Rosalie's ten month old son, Royce, was napping peacefully on the bed as we got ready. Jasper and Emmett stood on either side of me, also fastening buttons and ties.

"For the third time, Edward, yes. Relax, man. Bella's not gonna go anywhere. She's waiting for you, bro. But you really gotta calm down. _I _wasn't this tense at my wedding."

"You were worse," Jasper muttered under his breath, tying his tie.

"I was not!"

Jasper cocked an eyebrow at him in the mirror. "I don't see Edward having an all out panic attack in the bathroom, Emmett."

"Day's not over yet, Jazz. And I was _not_ having a panic attack. Men like Emmett Cullen do not have panic attacks," he huffed, smoothing out his hair.

"Then what would you call that little display in the bathroom, hmm?"

"Creative expression. Listen Jazz, as much as I'm enjoying this little jaunt down memory lane, it's Edward's day to shine and express himself creatively. So get off me and harass _him_. Good grief, you and Alice are perfect for each other, always bugging the-"

"Language," Jasper sang at him, indicating the sleeping baby on the bed.

"Shut _up_, Jazz! He's asleep and Rosalie is nowhere in sight."

"I'm _what_?" my sister in law said from the doorway. Rosalie glared at Emmett, hands on her hips. Emmett had jumped at the sound of her voice, and was trying to compose himself. Ever since Emmett and Rosalie had had children, Emmett's vocabulary had been cleaned up considerably by Rosalie. He still slipped every so often, especially if he was egged on by Jasper, and it irritated him to no end. Emmett, being an unstoppable optimist, found his loopholes and was liberated by his new favorite expression-- "_Aw, Hale"-_-except he said it with a southern accent so it sounded more like _hell_. It infuriated Jasper, and Emmett took pride in that.

"I said, you look outta sight, baby," he cooed, his voice suddenly sounding like honey. He was shooting daggers at Jasper out of the corners of his eyes, daring his brother in law to object.

"It sounded a little differently from over here, babe," she said suspiciously, walking over to the bed. She picked Royce up and cradled him in her arms.

"You guys have twenty minutes until you need to be downstairs. Alice says to make sure your hair looks decent, especially you, Edward. Try to get it to stick in one direction, okay?" she said, stabbing a finger in my direction.

I was always the one who got picked on for how my hair looked. I honestly did not style it so it looked like I had just walked through a hurricane. It wasn't that I actually liked my hair styled that way. Bella, however, was endeared to the condition of my bronze locks, and was adamant that I not put any styling products in them in an attempt to tame them. She said it made me look like a half-drowned rat. While I did not agree with her choice of words, I did admit that it wasn't the most attractive hairstyle for me when all of my hair was plastered down against my head. But what else was I supposed to do? My bronze tendrils looked awful most of the time. Thus, I was subjected to little verbal attacks on the condition of my hair.

Exactly twenty minutes later, I stood in the living room of the home I had grown up in, clammy hands clasped together. The man I had grown to call father stood at my left side, and the minister, Reverend Weber, was on my other side, Bible in hand. Rosalie was seated at the piano, ready to play the entrance music. We all had our eyes focused on the entryway into the living room. Suddenly, Rosalie lifted her hands and placed her fingers on the ivory keys. The first strains of an unnamed piano melody filled the room, and a little person stepped through the entryway. Emmalie Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett's five year old daughter, slowly walked down the aisle, her blonde curls flowing down her back with flowers pinned in, clutching her little basket of rose petals. She timidly threw them onto the white carpet, before slipping into the first row of chairs next to Esme. As darling as Emmalie's entrance had been, I only had eyes for one particular person who was supposed to enter after her only bridesmaid.

My sister, Alice, soon daintily tripped in, her silver dress flowing like silk behind her. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, trying not to fidget, when I saw _her_.

Bella slowly walked in, clutching tightly to her father's arm. Her ivory dress perfectly complimented her fair skin, making her look like an angel. _My angel_. Her face was slightly obscured by her veil, but I could see that her eyes were alight with joy. All too soon, she stepped up to the platform where I was standing, and I offered her my hand. She let go of Charlie, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She then placed one of her small white hands in mine, and our fingers interlaced as she stood next to me. We both faced Reverend Weber, as he began to speak. I didn't remember much of what he said. All I could see was Bella, her mahogany hair and wide brown eyes full of emotion. All I could hear was her sweet voice, promising to be mine forever. All I could breathe in was her sweet scent, her trademark strawberry and freesia fragrance mixed in with magnolia and roses. Everything around me was filled with Bella. I was so enraptured with her that I nearly forgot to say "I do." And when the minister pronounced us husband and wife, I thought my heart would explode from happiness. Bella threw her gloved arms around my neck, and we shared the kiss of a lifetime, ignoring the whistles and hoots that came from the less self controlled people in the audience.

The rest of our evening went by in a blur. We playfully shoved portions of cake in each other's faces, ignoring the cameras that never ceased to flash around us. Bella threw her bouquet into my sister's hands, leaving her speechless and making Jasper smug. I knew he was planning to propose, but he wanted to wait a little while, so he wouldn't take away from mine and Bella's wedding. I was feeling a little devious, so I took Bella's garter and flung it right at Mike Newton. He was a little stunned, to say the least. I saw Jessica Stanley eye him hopefully and he backed away from her gaze in horror. He didn't even stay to have some cake. _What a shame,_ I had thought sarcastically. I was glad he left of his own accord, though. The way he kept eyeing _my wife_ made me want to throw him out and give him a few bruises to remember me by. Bella, however, kept a firm grip on my hand, which made it impossible to leave her side and possibly track Mike down. It wasn't a big deal--I knew where he lived, and I had no desire to leave my Bella's side at the present moment. All too soon, Bella and I changed clothes, and we ran down the steps of my parents' home, trying to dodge the handfuls of rice that were being thrown at our backs. Who knew Emmett had such great aim? My neck was stinging from the bits of rice that had hit the sensitive spot. Bella and I climbed in my Volvo, nearly dizzy from giddiness, and sped off into the night. That night was, simply put, the best night of my life. I knew that Bella had, in a sense, and in a good way, ruined me for all other women. She was my first love, and I prayed that she would remain my _only_ love. Bella and I honeymooned on the beach, both trying and failing miserably to get tans. We lounged, laughed, and loved, until all we could do was lay in the warmth of the sun.

--

I desperately wished I could be back on that beach as I poured myself a cup of steaming coffee. I ignored the cream and sugar that now sat cheerily by the coffee maker. Those were Bella's. She was the one with the sweet tooth, not me. I downed the coffee quickly, almost enjoying the scorching burn that raced down my throat. I rinsed out my empty mug and placed it in the dishwasher. I walked back to the bedroom, smiling when I saw that Bella's form was wrapped around my pillow. I got out my uniform, and was about to get out the iron too, when I saw that Bella had pinned a post-it note to my… freshly starched… white shirt. It had a pencil sketched heart on it, along with a simple _B_. Bella had already ironed my clothes for me so I wouldn't have to. I smiled, my heart swelling with thankfulness. No one had ever taken such good care of me before. I hung the clothes on the closet door, and made my way in the dark to the bathroom on the other side of the room. I took care not to slam the door as I turned on the lights. I took a quick shower and shaved, feeling instantly better now that I was cleaned up. I made a considerable effort to tame my hair, because I didn't want to have to get it cut. I knew Bella liked it this length, but longer hair presented a greater risk of getting caught on fire. I winced at the mental image, and very nearly pulled out the hair gel before I remembered that Bella had thrown it out. I ran a comb through my tangled locks, and managed to appear halfway decent before I stepped out of the bathroom. I threw on my clothes, tucking Bella's little note inside my pocket. I dawdled, lingering in front of the mirror, turning this way and that, making sure I didn't leave a button undone. I was stalling. I blew out a breath, and went over to the bed where Bella was curled up on my side of the bed.

Now came the hard part. I bent over and drew back the covers so I could see her face, brushing the hair away that had fallen into her eyes. I kissed her gently.

"I love you, my Bella. I'll see you soon," I breathed, nuzzling my nose into her hair. She stirred slightly, and a sleepy smile made its way onto her face. I made sure the blankets were around her before quietly walking out of the bedroom. I went into the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the pantry. I grabbed the duffel bag I had stashed by the front door and stepped outside. I locked the door behind me and walked down the flight of steps to where my Volvo was waiting, right next to Bella's rusted red truck. I scowled at it, before unlocking my car and sliding in. I detested Bella's truck. It was so unsafe and _so slow_. The truck was quite old, so I was hoping that it soon would be meeting its demise in the near future. There was no way the mother of my future children (when we had them, eventually) was riding in that death trap.

I started down the street, humming aimlessly to myself as I drove to the station. I pulled up in front of the red brick building, taking a deep breath before stepping out of the car and grabbing my bag. It was almost customary treatment for the newly wedded members of our firehouse to undergo snide questioning and suggestive remarks upon their return from their honeymoons from our fellow coworkers. I was fairly certain that I would be the center of their joking revelry today. It wasn't a problem--I was, however, glad that Bella would not be around to hear or witness what might go on. The guys I worked with could get a little crude sometimes.

I stepped inside, my senses filled with the smell of cleaning products and rubber. I went upstairs, and dumped my things in the wood paneled dormitory I shared with five other guys. The floors were sturdy linoleum, with glass windows lining the narrow walls. As plain as the décor was, and uninviting the atmosphere, I couldn't imagine being in any other fire station, as corny as it sounded. This place was literally my second home.

"Yo! Cullen's back!"

The booming voice of Tyler Crowley reverberated throughout the room. I felt a heavy hand clap on my shoulder, and found myself face to face with some of my comrades. Tyler, Eric, Casey, and a few of the other guys instantly surrounded me, assaulting me with their queries and commentary.

"How you been, man?"

"Never thought I'd ask you this, but how's the missus?"

"Dude, we've got a newbie, and boy, is he a doozy. Kid doesn't know a thing."

"Didja have a good time on the beach? Bring me back anything?"

"You missed an epic fire, bro. Old man Pattinson's house blew up and so did his chicken coop. Old boy decided to have a bonfire right over a leaky gas pipe. We were covered in feathers. It was nasty."

I rolled my eyes at them. Home sweet home, indeed.

**AN: So, not too much is happening…yet. I am so excited for this story and I have it all planned out- I'll try to alternate between this story and PB&J, but this one is going to take first priority. I am not abandoning PB&J, never fear!! **

**Please review so I know- hit or miss? I'm kinda nervous about posting this. I hope it lives up to your expectations. **


	2. One, Two, Three, Four Hundred & Seventy

AN: I forgot my disclaimer! I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the movie 'Fireproof'. I'm just borrowing the characters and the movie title.

Go listen to the "1, 2, 3, 4" song by the Plain White T's if you're not sick of it.

_________________________________________

-Chapter 2: One, Two, Three, Four Hundred and Seventy-

"So, tell me more about the new guy," I said to Garrett as we were hanging up our gear.

He let out a loud snort.

"This guy, _Laurent_, is such a bozo. He's like, French, and like, I don't even know why he's here. All he does is complain. I think maybe this wasn't his top career choice. I mean, he's like, over qualified for the job. He's more of the professor type- he's the last guy _I'd_ peg to be a firefighter. Word's been going around that he's been in some shady dealings back in France or wherever the heck he's from. The guys and I looked him up, and this dude's lived all over the world, never stayed in one place for more than two years, he's like an urban nomad or something. Anyways, he-"

I punched him in the arm. "Garrett, you sound like an old woman."

He glared at me. "I swear, Edward, something is not right with this guy. He's a creep! He has no business being a firefighter! Something's not right about him. And I am gonna find out what."

Garrett did not trust foreigners in the slightest. Never mind the fact that he moved to Washington from Ireland when he was two.

"Garrett, I think you're overreacting. Give the man sometime to show his true colors. Then you can make your judgments. C'mon, my shift ends in three minutes and I want to get out of here." I had never been so eager to go back home. Now, there was someone waiting for me there and I couldn't wait to see her again. Twenty four hours was too long for my liking.

He smirked at me. "Ah, yes, you're not longer married to your job. How is the lovely Bella?"

I looked at him suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa! No need to go all caveman on me! Engaged here, remember? It was just a simple question!" He said, pointing at his bare ring finger and looking the picture of innocence.

"She's fine," I grumbled, stuffing my hands in my pockets as we walked out of the station. I felt bad for jumping on Garrett when he asked about Bella. Not many guys shared his genuine, innocent curiosity. And he _was_ engaged to Kate, one of the few decent women I knew. my sister worked with. Old habits die hard, I guess. I still was very protective of Bella even though we were married now. Even though my wife was certainly not a prize to be won, I had fought hard to make her precious and sought- after heart mine.

I could see the beginnings of the sunrise from where we were and I could tell it was going to be a nice day today. I said my goodbyes to Eric, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I made a beeline for the Volvo and quickly climbed in.

I think I set a new record for how fast I drove on the way home. It was probably a good thing I didn't pass any policemen. I took the stairs up to the apartment, and impatiently unlocked the door. It was dark in the apartment, and I flicked on a light so I could get in without tripping over anything.

I set my keys on the table by the door, and dumped my bag in the small closet that held the washer and dryer. It wasn't even six in the morning yet, and I knew Bella was still sleeping. I quietly opened the bedroom door, and there was my angel, buried under the covers. Quickly changing out of my uniform, and into one of my old shirts and a pair of sweatpants, I slipped under the covers and placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

She stirred, and sleepily blinked open her eyes, a small smile appearing as she saw me.

"You're back," was all she said, as she nestled her head into my chest.

I placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head before succumbing to sleep. There was no need for words. I was home, and I would never be alone again.

--

Bella let me sleep well into the afternoon. I woke up around one o'clock to the smell of something cooking. I sleepily rubbed my eyes before stumbling out of bed and to the kitchen. Bella was carefully watching a sizzling pan, and looked up when she saw me enter.

"No, no, go back to bed," she wailed, her face reddening.

I let the perplexity I was feeling show on my face.

"I was going to surprise you," she explained.

No one had ever made me breakfast before, with the exception of my mother.

"Believe me, love, I'm shocked. What are you making?" Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly.

She bit her lip. "French toast."

"Really? You made me _French toast_?"

Her face blushed crimson again.

"I'm sorry, I thought you liked it. I can make you something else. It's not a big deal-"

I cut off her apologetic rambling with a kiss, molding my body around hers.

"I love French toast, Bella. It's one of my favorites. I can believe you did this just for me."

"Of course, silly boy. I love you." Her hands found their home in my unruly hair.

"I love you too. But you're burning my breakfast."

I got a well placed smack for that remark.

I guess the truth really does hurt.

--

"What do you want to do today?" I asked a little while later, sitting across from her as we ate our slightly crispy breakfast.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly thought you were going to sleep all day. I was planning on going to the grocery store. There's nothing in the refrigerator and what was in there went bad two weeks ago."

"So, what, you want us to go food shopping? How romantic."

"I never said you were coming along. And grocery shopping isn't supposed to be _romantic_."

"I have to come, Bella. This dull apartment holds no interest for me without you in it. Let's go," I said, standing and throwing my plate in the sink. I grabbed Bella's hand and spun her around, pulling her close to me. She gasped, and put her hands on my forearms.

"Edward!"

"Get your purse, love," I said, bending down and giving her a chaste kiss.

"Edward, the dishes," she protested, pointing to the sink behind me.

"Hang the dishes."

And with that, I dragged my lovely bride out the door.

--

"Four hundred and seventy? Four _hundred _and _seventy_ calories, Bella? No, get a different type." I said firmly, putting the box back in the freezer.

Bella crossed her arms and pouted at me.

My wife and I were standing in the frozen food section, debating over which type of ice cream to purchase.

"One or two helpings isn't going to kill you, Edward. I _want_ it," She said stubbornly, and plucking out the box I had just put down back into the basket.

"No, Bella. Pick a different one, one that maybe isn't so unhealthy?" I gently took the ice cream out, and reached to place it back in its rightful home.

"I want this one," she argued, trying to tug the cold carton out of my hand.

"Bel-_la_,"

"Ed-_ward_," she said, mimicking my whining tone.

"No."

"Yes."

"Bella."

"Edward."

"Bella, seriously."

"Oh my gosh." Her brown eyes went wide.

"What?" The serious tone of her voice threw me. I didn't realize that our frozen dessert was so important to her. If she really wanted the ice cream, I guessed we could get it. Bella was right. It really wasn't going to hurt me.

"Bella, what is it?" I threw the stupid carton in the basket and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ow, Edward, that hurts." She squirmed out of my hands.

I half-growled. "Will you please tell me what you're thinking before I lose my mind?"

"Calm down, Edward. I just realized something." Her eyes were sparkling.

"Your epiphany?" I pleaded.

"We're having our first fight!"I was incredibly confused as to why she was so happy about this.

I could feel my eyebrows lift in disbelief. "What? No, Bella, we've fought before."

"But this is our first fight as a married couple! Should we like, I dunno, document this or something?"

I sighed in mock exasperation. Bella was going to be the death of me.

"I think we should get out of here. Who knew a trip to the store would mess with _your _head so much? Our first fight? Is that something we should be proud of? We'll get the ice cream, I don't care anymore, let's just go." I entwined my fingers with hers, and started to walk out of the aisle, feeling slightly frustrated. I was jerked back when I realized I was moving and Bella wasn't.

"Love?"

Her eyes dropped. "We don't have to get that kind, Edward. Pick something else out. I wasn't that serious anyways."

Cue the guilt trip. Bella was so selfless over something as trivial as ice cream.

"Bella. I don't care if you were serious or not. We're getting it. I want to eat all four hundred and seventy calories and then walk around and moan and complain to you of a stomach ache. So please, Bella, don't be a spoilsport."

The sparkly smile that I loved so much was back.

"Whatever you say, Edward."

Bella slipped her arm through mine, and we walked up to one of the registers to pay for our food. A family of four in the next aisle attracted my attention, and I was momentarily distracted. A pudgy man and his wife were arguing, and their two children (who would have been cute if the looks on their faces weren't so repulsive) seemed to be having a squabble of their own.

"Look, Sylvia, just get the potato skins."

"_Ow_! Dad! Owen punched me!"

"John, we are not getting a whole box of those disgusting things just for you to chow down on. The doctor said your blood pressure-"

"Screw my blood pressure! I'm as healthy as a horse!"

"Mom! Brenna won't stop touching me! _Stop_, Brenna!"

"Be quiet, the both of you, or so help me-"

"_John_! Shh! We're in public! Kids! Stop fighting!"

Bella and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you think that'll be us in ten years? They look so _mad_," Bella questioned softly, unable to tear her eyes away from the scene.

I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I sincerely hope not, Bella."

--

Both Bella and I had salads for lunch. The '470', as we had lovingly dubbed the ice cream, was currently sitting on the counter, thawing. I shot it death glares over my salad, which made Bella giggle.

"Goodness, Edward. I thought we resolved this back at the store."

"I retract my earlier statement, love. You can be the one to eat it and then moan and complain to me about having a stomachache. I'm too full to eat."

A little coy smirk played on the corner of Bella's red lips, which had me confused.

"You know… 470 is Jacob Black's favorite. He eats it all the time."

"Does he, now?"

"Mhm. Buckets of it." I noticed her voice dropped an octave.

"Good for him. I hope that idiot gets as big as a house."

"Edward! That's not nice! I bet he's more fit than you, anyways."

I sputtered salad dressing all over the table.

"Take that back, Bella Cullen. He is not."

She raised an eyebrow at me, teasing my jealously.

"I don't know, Edward."

"_I_ would know, Bella. And he is not more fit than me."

"Prove it." Her eyes were full of mirth.

The ice cream soon lay forgotten on the counter, melting everywhere.

--

After _that,_ we spent the rest of the day lounging around the house, watching mindless television programs and eating the troublesome ice cream. I had to admit, it was worth the 470 calories. I would never admit it to Bella though.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, and Bella was sprawled on the floor with her laptop. She was arranging her class schedule for her last year of school. She didn't have many classes, but they were intense courses and I hoped they wouldn't wear her out too much.

"When do you start school, love?" I asked, nudging her ankle with my foot.

"August 24th," she replied in a bored tone. "Why?"

"I don't know, I was just curious. Why are you signing up so early? You don't start for three months."

"I may only have four classes, Edward, but they're specialized and I have to make sure I get a seat."

"Oh," was all I said. I had never been more thankful that I was done with school. I would not miss the exams, boring professors, and the awful stress that had been put upon me.

--

The weeks that followed were filled with work. People who were eager for summer had begun to light their barbecue fires, and had somehow forgotten, in their eagerness, how to put one out. I would come home and tell Bella all the various situations I found myself in, and watch in delight as she laughed with me. I found it hard to laugh, though, after being summoned at three in the morning to put out a fire that had gotten out of hand.

Bella was now working at a small, hole- in- the -wall type of bakery in downtown Seattle. Ben and Angela Cheney, who were good friends of mine, had offered her a job at their bakery after tasting one of her home made creations. Bella loved to cook and bake, and was pretty good at it too. She was assistant manager (under Angela, of course), and loved the position. I liked it a lot too. Bella would often bring home leftover pastries and breads, and I (in a style reminiscent of Emmett) would eat most of it.

I began staying longer hours at the gym, too.

All too soon, my twenty third birthday came, and all too slowly, it left. I wasn't really into celebrating the fact I was another year older, and thankfully my family didn't make a big deal out of it. They did, however, purchase tickets for me and Bella to go spend a week in California. That I actually enjoyed. It was nice to do something that took us far away from home. Even though it stung that I would not have been able to pay for a vacation like that myself, I pushed the thought out of my mind.

Bella and I had begun saving money from our combined salaries. We wanted to buy a house within the year. I had begun saving before we were married, and it wouldn't take too much longer before we were able to put in a down payment. Our goal was to get a house before Christmas. For some inexplicable reason, I felt that we needed bigger living quarters sooner rather than later. I couldn't explain it, and Bella thought I was a little too excited about purchasing our first home. She thought that since I was so into having more room, I was also into adding a third member to our two-person household.

"You know I'm not ready to have a baby, right?" She asked me worriedly over dinner one day, pushing her pasta around with her fork.

Even though I badly wanted to start a family, Bella had told me time and again that she wasn't ready to add a baby to our already stressful lives. I was slightly inclined to agree with her. Bella's last year of college was going to be her hardest, and I was not going to help add the pressure of being pregnant and taking care of a newborn while she finished her degree.

With the way my crazy work schedule was, I wouldn't be able to help her with a baby too much anyways. Of course, I would make time, but I was gone for twenty four hours (sometimes longer) every forty-eight hours, and was occasionally called away for two to five days at a time to fight fires in other places. We were still young, and were only almost three months into our marriage. We had time. I just had to remind myself of that whenever I saw a baby boutique or parents with little ones in their arms.

"I know you aren't, love. I'm just tired of living in the apartment. I want a new place, one for the two of us to create our memories in. A new start, if you will."

She nodded in agreement, and I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. After that, I didn't bring up the subject again. We would look for a house (and have a baby) all in due time.

--

"Hey Ed, I need a favor," my older brother whispered harshly through the telephone, a week after we had gotten back from my birthday vacation.

I was cooking dinner out on the pitiful ledge my landlord called a patio and was trying not to look down at the busy street below me.

"What is it, Emmett?" I asked tiredly, flipping a steak over the grill, and cradling the phone to my ear with the other hand.

"Well, y'know how me and Rose are coming up on seven years, right?"

"I can do math, Emmett. What about it?"

"And y'know how we were gonna go to Cancun for our anniversary and her parents were gonna watch Emmalie and Royce?"

"Yeah…" I said, not liking where this conversation was headed.

"Well… Rose's mom busted her leg tripping over that yapping squirrel she calls a dog, so she's out of commission and Rose and I were wondering…"

"If Bella and I would watch the kids?" He had to be kidding.

"Just for a night! One night! Until Mom and Dad get back from Dad's conference. She said she would take them for the rest of the week. Please, bro? I'll owe you, for like, ever!"

"I'll have to talk to Bella…" I said, hoping to stall.

"Thanks Eddie! I'll totally make it up to you and like, yeah! Thanks a lot man! We'll drop them by around seven! Start baby proofing!"

"Wait! I never said-"

He had already hung up.

He was going to get it.

Wait- seven o'clock _tonight_?

"Bella!"

--

"So I would put Royce down in about an hour, and Emmalie can go to bed at nine. Bottles are in the bag, you have our numbers-"

"Just go, Rose, we've got this, don't we Edward?"

I forced a smile. "Yeah, Rose, go. You don't want to miss your flight."

"Okay, well… be good for Auntie Bella and Uncle Edward, babies, Mommy will see you soon. I love you!"

My sister in law kissed both of her kids goodbye, and waltzed out the door.

As soon as Rosalie was out of sight, my one year old nephew began to cry. Bella picked him up, and slowly rocked him from side to side. I would have almost fallen for her calm façade, were it not for the panicked look in her eyes.

"I think he's hungry, Auntie Bella," Emmalie said calmly from her perch on the couch. Bella swiftly opened a bottle and handed it to Royce, who took it, felt it, and then threw it on the floor, splattering droplets of milk all over my clean carpet.

"You have to warm it up, Auntie Bella, 'else he won't drink it," Emmalie explained, still absorbed in the movie that was playing on the TV.

I picked up the bottle, and unscrewing the lid, put it in the microwave. Bella followed me, bouncing Royce in her arms.

"Edward! What were we thinking? I can't do this!" Bella said frantically as Royce's cries grew louder.

I chuckled and took Royce from her. "Luckily for you, love, I have had a little more experience. Besides, Rose and Emmett wouldn't leave their kids with us if they didn't think we were capable."

"Yeah, you have experience. I have nothing! I don't know how to do anything!" she cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"All in due time, love," I said, pulling the now warm bottle from the microwave. Bella turned to walk out of the kitchen, seeing as I had the situation well in hand, but I stopped her.

"You've got to learn sometime, honey," I said, holding the baby and the bottle out to her. She chewed her lip in dismay and confusion. I motioned for her to sit down, and placed the baby in her arms. I handed the bottle to my wife, and she tentatively put it to Royce's mouth. He instantly grabbed the bottle and began to drink.

A smile broke out on Bella's face. She looked up at me, eyes shining. An unbidden image came to my mind, one of Bella and a baby too, but this time, the baby had dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. Was that what our child would look like, when we had one? Bella would make an excellent mother, of that I was positive. She was inexperienced, that was for sure, but as I watched her interact with Royce, I couldn't help but notice how well the mothering instinct came to her. However, I remembered my conversation with her earlier in the week, and forced the picture of Bella and our child out of my mind.

_All in due time. _

"Uncle Edward?" My five year old niece came quietly into the kitchen, twirling one of her long blonde ringlets between her fingers.

"Yes, Emmie?"

"I'm lonely," she said sadly, looking up at me with her sapphire eyes. "Will you come watch the movie with me?"

"Sure, Em, let's go," I swung her up over my head, and placed her on my shoulders. She squealed with delight, and tightly braided her little fingers into my hair. We walked over to the sofa, and I promptly tumbled her onto it, ignoring her little squeals of protest. She curled up next to me on the couch, and I threw a blanket over the both of us.

"Uncle Edward?" Emmalie asked softly, about halfway through the movie.

"Yes, Emmalie?"

"I'm glad you married Auntie Bella." She said, so quietly I could barely hear her.

I felt a smile tease my face, and I looked over at Bella, who was on the other side of the room, wholly absorbed in watching Royce play with his fingers.

"I'm glad too, sweetheart."

--

"No, no, Auntie Bella, he likes the green blanket with the froggies on it."

All four of us were in the guest bedroom where Emmalie and Royce would be sleeping. Emmalie was giving Bella a mini tutorial on all the things Royce needed in order to go to bed, and I could see Bella's eyes get bigger by the second. I was used to the various quirks that babies needed before bed, having experienced it second hand with my niece and nephew, but Bella was a little overwhelmed.

"This one?" Bella asked, holding up a small, fluffy blanket that had little ribbon and silk tags on it.

Emmalie smiled. "Yep, that's the one."

Bella handed her the blanket, and Emmalie skipped over to where Royce was standing up in his Pack n' Play crib. She kissed the top of his head, then tenderly put the blanket over his shoulders.

"It's time to sleep, Royce. I love you, brother bear." She coaxed him to lie down in his little crib, and made sure the blankets were securely tucked around his little body.

She tugged on Bella's hand. "It's time to turn out the light, Auntie Bella."

Bella flipped the switch, bathing the room in instant darkness.

We cuddled on the couch with Emmalie, her head in Bella's lap. I put on a movie, and Emmalie fell asleep before the opening credits even finished playing. I quietly carried her sleeping form to the guest bedroom, taking care not to awaken Royce, and gently settled her in the queen sized bed. Bella came in, and set a small glass of water on the bedside table, and kissed Emmalie on the forehead. I did the same, and we silently tiptoed out of the room.

I had to work the next day, so Bella and I didn't stay up like we normally did. I took a quick shower, and put my duffel bag by the door so I could grab it right before I left. I made sure the front door was locked and the lights turned out before I climbed into bed, wrapping my arms around Bella. I loved the way she felt in my arms, and there was no denying that she was made for me. We were perfect together, and I fervently hoped that that was the way it would stay for the rest of our lives.

--

I helped Bella feed Royce and Emmalie breakfast the next morning before I left. Royce was definitely Emmett's child. For someone so small, he ate a lot, and made a huge mess in the process. He really was not helping my case for starting a family. Bella wanted nothing to do with babies after peeling squashed banana off of the kitchen tiles.

_____________________________________________________

**AN**: I love pre-kiddo Edward and Bella. Hopefully you like them too.

I can't believe how many reviews I got for Chapter One. I've never gotten so many, ever. I'm sorry I didn't reply to all of them. Please, still review!!! I discontinued PB&J because only a handful of people seemed to really care about it. Don't let that happen to Fireproof, because I **will** do it.

PM me if you want PB&J to come back. Almost 20 of you have…

**Please feel free to advertise my stories. Just please tell me when and where you advertise. **

I love you guys, leave me some love and we'll be good.

Thanks!!

(I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, but I'm working on it. I graduate high school in a week and a half, so I'm really busy.)

Review? :)


	3. Short and Sweet

So… in honor of my graduating high school yesterday, here is a sweet little snippet for you all. It's a flashback.

_________________________________________________________________

_I wrung my sweaty palms together, and nervously glanced around the auditorium. Would anyone show up? I seriously doubted that any self respecting college student would set foot in this room, but it was worth a try. To my utter amazement, several dozen giggling girls poured in the double doors, unashamedly ogling me in my uniform. I was so uncomfortable. The University of Washington had requested a fire safety presentation from one of the city's fire departments, and I was the new kid who had drawn the short straw. _

_I cleared my throat, ran my hands one last time through my hair, and stood up to speak._

"_He-hello," I winced as the microphone feedback reverberated around the room._

"_He stutters, how _sweet_," a blonde girl stage whispered to her friend, twirling a stray ringlet between her manicured fingernails, and giving me a coy wink._

_This was going to be a long hour. _

_Fifty-six minutes later, I was done._

"_And that is how you would safely exit a crowded fraternity house in the middle of a fire. This concludes my presentation." _

_I shut off my PowerPoint and closed the laptop._

"_Are there any questions?"_

_A blushing female in the back timidly raised her hand._

"_Yes?" I nodded my head in her direction._

"_Are you single?"_

"_I don't exactly see how that relates to fire-"_

_I _knew_ all these females couldn't be _that_ interested in fire safety. _

"_Yeah, are you?" The petite girl next to her brazenly questioned, peering at me._

"_Do you have any brothers?"_

"_Are _they_ single?"_

_I brushed off the barrage of personal questions and began packing up. I wasn't here to linger. None of the girls I saw here interested me. And when push came to shove, not too many of them were interested in me. Sure, they were intrigued by my line of work, but none of them were prepared to watch me go to the edge of death and back. I seriously doubted any woman was. _

_A commotion in front of the stairwell caught my attention, and I paused to see what the fuss was about. If someone was hurt, I would be able to help._

"_Can you believe it? She did it again." Someone snickered._

"_Are you always this clumsy, Swan?"_

"_It's like she's handicapped or something!"_

"_And the score stands- Stairs: too many to count; Swan: zero!"_

_More eruptions of laughter and sniggering. _

_I felt bad for this 'Swan' girl, whoever she was. I didn't think college kids were so immature. _

_The little crowd eventually dispersed, leaving the person who had been the center of unwelcome attention in my direct line of sight._

_A petite brunette was hurriedly shoving textbooks into a torn book bag, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Her long mahogany hair was cascading down her back, looking like a chocolate waterfall._

_She glanced up at the wall clock in front of her, giving me a good look at her face._

_And what a face it was._

_Pale, heart shaped, complete with rosy cheeks, full crimson lips, and luminous brown eyes._

_I had never seen someone so beautiful. And so unattainable. _

Don't even go there, Cullen. She's way out of your league.

_Even if I had no chance of a future with this girl, I _could_ check to see if she was okay. _

"_Miss, are you alright?"_

_She looked up, startled to find her face inches from my own. Her whole body tensed, and she blushed, evidently embarrassed. _

"_I'm- I'm okay. This kind of stuff happens all the time. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."_

_Somewhere, an angel was missing her voice. The goddess in front of me had stolen it._

"_You don't look fine," I said, pointing at her ankle. It was slightly inflamed and was flushed pink. _

_She laughed, but it sounded strained. _

"_I'll just put it some ice on it when I get back to my dorm. Thanks, for uh, caring." _

_All of her books were neatly in her bag, and she struggled to get up. I held out my hand, and she tentatively took it, pulling herself up. She couldn't have been more than five and a half feet, and I couldn't help but feel how right her warm little hand felt in mine._

No, Edward. You can't think like that. What if her boyfriend saw you holding her hand?

_I quickly pulled my hand away from hers, and she looked startled. _

"_I should- um, go… It was nice to meet you…"_

"_Bella. Bella Swan. And you are?"_

"_Edward Cullen." I may have sounded a little stiff, but I didn't want her to think I was hitting on her or anything. Goodness knows what her boyfriend would do to me. _

_Her sparkly little smile dimmed, but she tossed her hair over her shoulder and grabbed her bag off of the floor. She looked up at the clock on the wall again and frowned._

"_I have to go. I have class in four minutes. Thanks again, Edward." She smiled one last time before leaving me alone in the empty classroom. _

_I stood still, gazing at the door she had just exited, thinking of the way my name sounded on her lips. _

________________________________________________________________________

I know it was short, but this should tide you guys over till the next chapter.

I'm not expecting anything from you guys, and I'm so thankful for every review I get. I'm always worried no one will leave me feedback. I don't think I deserve or am entitled to your feedback, so I'm always blown away when even one person reviews.

That being said… not even a third of my dear readers bothered to leave me feedback for chapter two. I write for you guys. I don't get any sort of pleasure reading my own work, so if I never updated again, I would be more than okay with it. I know that hurts my faithful handful of people, but it's how I feel. If one day you find I've discontinued this story, you'll know it's no longer worth it for me. So… make it worth my while, I guess?

I know every author asks you to review, so if you don't want to, don't. There's no pressure. If you care, and want this story to continue, you'll let me know. If you don't, that's fine. I won't be angry, upset, or sad. I don't consider a discontinued story a failure. I'm passive aggressive with my writing. I don't care if it doesn't get finished, but I'd be livid if someone plagiarized it. I do have this story completely planned out, though…

I'm sorry if you think I'm being ungrateful. I know I am, and that authors with much less support still press on, unlike me.

Nevertheless, thanks for your support. I'm working on writing a chapter in advance so I have a teaser for you guys, if you leave me some love. :)

One last thing- longer chapters, but longer waits between updates, or shorter chapters and shorter time between updates? Which do you prefer?


	4. Honestly

Huge thanks to **hoobastank22 **who advertises my stuff for me- since I don't know how to do it :) **EdwardsGirlForEternity**, did I lose you? I miss hearing from you.

"Lonestar"- Norah Jones

________________________________________________

-Chapter Three: Honestly-

I was being smothered.

"Bella, get off of me," I groaned, not quite awake. I was lying on my stomach, and Bella had draped her body over my back, claiming that my skin was cooler than the twisted sheets under us.

I heard her sigh in the darkness, and she rolled off of me.

"It's so _hot_," she wailed, slapping her arm over her eyes. I lifted my sweaty head off of my pillow, and sleepily stared at my alarm clock. It was four in the morning. For July, it was unusually hot and the sticky temperature was preventing me from getting any sleep. Bella had been restless, moving all over the bed ever since I had joined her just before midnight, and it had been getting on my nerves. I was exhausted, and Bella was not making it easy for me to sleep.

"Bella. Grab some ice or something and stop whining about the lack of a fan. We'll get one in the morning."

"That's too long of a wait, Edward. It's so humid in here." She flopped down on the bed, making it bounce, and accidently hit the back of my head with her hand. "Oops, sorry," she massaged my neck for a second. "Can we _please_ sleep outside?" she whispered, her warm breath tickling my ear.

I looked at her, and instantly felt sorry for my poor wife. Her long brown hair was matted to her forehead, and I could see a few droplets of perspire make their way down her neck. I handed her a hair band that she had twined around my nightstand drawer earlier in the day, and I watched her pull her hair up into a messy bun.

"Better?" I asked, trying to be sympathetic. She blew out a breath, and wiped the back of her neck with the corner of her sleep shirt- a Mariners jersey she had stolen from me. She shook her head, biting her lip, and motioned towards the bedroom door. I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless grabbed the tangled sheet and our pillows. Bella hopped up happily from the messy bed, and twined her hand with mine as we walked through our dark living room before sliding open the glass door the led to the patio.

We both sighed in relief as the slightly cooler air hit our overheated bodies. It was more humid outside, and the noises of city life were annoying, but it was dark and cool and that was all that mattered. I ignored the busy street below us, and the eerie woods in front of us, as I set the sheet on the wooden deck, and threw the pillows down. I lay on the hard floor and pulled Bella beside me. We gazed up at the night sky that was illuminated by the stars, and waited for sleep to claim us.

Bella pressed herself against my body, laying her head on my chest, and let out a happy sigh.

"Thank you, Edward. I feel so much better."

I put my arm around her chest and held her to me. "Anything for you, Love."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Her voice was heavy with sleep, and I knew it was only a matter of moments before she was asleep.

"I love you too."

--

"Edward, _please_, get up!"

I felt Bella tug on the end of the bedcovers. I rebelliously tightened my hold on the sheets between my fists, and buried my nose in the mattress, trying to relive the pleasant dream I had been having. Bella and I managed to sneak in three more hours of sleep outside before the sun came up and blinded our eyes. Bella had gotten up with the sun and started her day, but I had barely had six hours of sleep total, so I went and took my pillow (that was damp with dew- _fantastic_) and crashed in bed, where I wanted to stay for the next twelve hours. But apparently, that was not going to happen, seeing as it was the Fourth of July, and we had plans with my brother and sister in law. I groaned load enough for Bella to hear me.

"Bella, go away. I want to sleep."

Another tug. She was probably using all her strength to rip the comforter off my body.

"Edward, Rose and Emmett wanted us in Port Angeles by two. Even if we left now, we would be late. I'll drive; you can sleep on the way."

Her soft voice sounded unusually loud and tinny to my sensitive ears. I felt like I had a hangover, although I hadn't consumed any alcohol in weeks. My body felt like it had been hit by a truck. My back ached from sleeping on the wood last night and my ribs ached, for some strange reason. I was so exhausted and wished that Bella would realize it and leave me in peace. Em and Rose knew how often I worked and they would understand if Bella and I were late for dinner.

All I wanted to do was sink back into blissful unconsciousness. I slightly raised the pillow that I had clamped over my head in order to speak to my wife without being muffled.

"I just worked for twenty-four hours, Bella. And this morning was awful. I'll have permanent kinks in my back from sleeping on the ground. You don't know how tired I am! If I want to sleep for a little while longer, I can. Emmet and Rosalie can wait. And there is no way _you_ are driving the Volvo." I snapped at her, flopping back down on the bed and covering myself with the covers.

I heard her gasp, and then the sound of her footsteps exiting the bedroom, her bare feet harshly slapping against the wood floor. I heard her linger in the doorway for a moment.

"Thanks a lot, Edward," she said callously, "I was just trying to help. And _I_ happened to like last night, this morning, whatever. It was fun." Then she was gone.

It was then that I realized how badly I had spoken to Bella. I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Damn it. Where was my verbal filter when I needed it? All she had been trying to do was help me out a little, and I all but snarled at her and insulted her driving ability. I couldn't go back to sleep knowing that Bella was in the other room with hurt feelings. I shot out of bed, and went out of the bedroom in search of my wife. I paused in the doorway, and looked back longingly at the bed I had just vacated. I was hit with a sudden wave of apprehension.

She wouldn't make me sleep on the couch or anything like that if she was really mad, would she? I didn't think my sore back could handle any other sleeping surface. Heavier issues began to weigh in my mind. Did I verbally abuse Bella? Was I already a bad husband? I had yelled at my sweet wife! What kind of monster was I? Would she ever forgive me?

I hadn't been so stupid before, but I hadn't had a lot of time to screw up either. I nervously wrung my hands together, ambling from room to room, looking for my wife.

I found Bella on the couch in the living room, ready to go. I hadn't been able to see her when I was trying to sleep, but I was awestruck by how beautiful she looked in a simple white sundress. Her hair looked prettier too- had she curled it? My eyes traveled up her form until they met her beautiful, yet red rimmed, chocolate orbs. She was staring at the television, oblivious to my presence. Her cheeks suffused a dark pink, and she was agitatedly twisting a tissue between her slender white fingers.

Had I made her cry?

_Way to go, Cullen. You officially ruined your first Fourth of July with your wife by making her cry, when all she wanted to do was make a good impression on your family by being on time._

I stood awkwardly in the entryway, running my fingers through my hair and tugging on the ends. What was I going to say to her?

"Bella?" I managed, clearing my throat and stepping into her line of sight. She turned to look at me, then swiftly gave her attention back to the television.

So she _was_ mad.

I edged toward her, and tentatively sat on the arm of the couch.

Not too close, right? I wasn't violating her personal space, was I?

_Get to groveling, Cullen._

Right.

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I didn't mean any of it. I'm just really tired, and I shouldn't have taken the way I was feeling out on you. Please forgive me?" I bit the inside of my cheek, wondering if I should apologize more.

She chewed on her lip, and I wanted so badly to kiss away the adorable pout on her face.

I let my apology hang in the air, and eventually, Bella looked at me with misty eyes.

"I forgive you, Edward. I know you didn't mean it. It just… hurt me to hear you say what you said." She looked up at me through her wet lashes, and I internally berated myself again for upsetting her.

I scooted closer to her on the couch, and she laid her head on my knee. I ran a hand gently through her hair, marveling at its soft texture and shine. My Bella was so beautiful, inside and out. I was newly determined to make the rest of the day much more pleasant.

"I'm sorry, honey," I whispered, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence.

She lifted her head, and looked at me, and I could see the test in her eyes. I was forgiven, but she wasn't quite ready to forget.

"We should get going," she said tersely.

I let her drive the Volvo.

The drive to Port Angeles took about three hours, and I slept most of the way. It would just be me, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and their kids celebrating the Fourth. We had also invited Charlie to spend the holiday with us, seeing as how the Black's didn't really celebrate the Fourth of July. Bella was constantly worried about him- he was almost always alone, except for when he went to play poker with his fellow co-workers or when he went fishing with Billy Black.

My father in law hadn't really moved on, like Renee had, and I knew Bella wanted him to find _someone_, if not solely for companionship. Charlie was a very private person, and admittedly, not very social, but he was nonetheless an attractive and well to do man, to quote Bella. I dearly hoped he would get a girl of his own too, because he could be a little too inquisitive sometimes. For someone who didn't like to share his business with anyone else, he had no problem with being nosy and inquiring about mine and Bella's married life. As weird as it would be for me to know that my father in law had a girlfriend or significant other, I would enjoy having the spotlight taken off of me and Bella and focused on _him_. See how he liked it.

I was very happy that Charlie and I had such a good relationship. I welcomed his friendly teasing, knowing that he could choose to be criticizing me instead. The main thing was that we got along with each other. We would sometimes get together after work and talk, maybe taking a walk in one of the city parks, or over drinks at a small café. I treasured Charlie's company, and the fact that he had given me one of the greatest earthly gifts I could ever own- his approval over my marriage to his daughter.

I heard a lot of the guys at the station complain about their awful in laws and how they were always breathing down their necks. Charlie was great- more of a friend than a father figure. Before Bella and I got married, he played the role of the overprotective father perfectly, but now that I was 'in' he had loosened up considerably and often said that I was the son he never had. That was nice. Of course, he had his football and I had my baseball, and I thought fishing was the most boring sport in the world, but other than that, we were able to bond. I knew that it made Bella happy that we were so close.

Jasper had (finally) proposed to Alice, and my parents and Alice had gone to celebrate Independence Day with Jasper's family, in order to get to know them better. It would be a low-key event at Emmett and Rosalie's, which was perfectly fine with me. It wasn't that I was unpatriotic or pessimistic- I just wasn't in a celebratory mood. I knew Bella was still slightly upset with me for what had gone on in the morning, and knowing that she and I weren't 'okay' with each other put me in a testy disposition.

The sunny sky seemed to mock my mood, and I was all too grateful when heavy sleep took me. Bella gently shook me awake five minutes before we reached my brother's house, giving me a chance to make myself presentable.

We pulled in the driveway, and I quickly stepped out of the car, and opened Bella's door for her. She gave me a quick, appreciative kiss, before turning to retrieve the salad she had prepared from the backseat. She began to walk towards the house, but I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

I looked into her eyes, trying to convey my apprehension.

"I really am sorry, Bella. It's just that-" she silenced me with two of her fingers pressed lightly against my lips.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm fine. We'll talk more at home, okay? We should get in there. We're already late, and we know how your brother gets when his meals aren't on time." She giggled.

I put my arm around her shoulders, and relaxed when she leaned into my embrace. I took the salad bowl from her hands, and we went up the driveway to Emmett and Rosalie's two story brick house.

--

"Whoa! Look how big the flames were that time!" Emmett gestured grandly to the grill in front of him, paused for a moment, then sheepishly looked back at me.

We were standing in his backyard, alternating between watching the kids and watching the outdoor grill, while Rosalie and Bella were putting the finishing touches on dinner inside.

"Whoops, I guess that's… really not funny." He muttered eventually when he noticed I wasn't laughing, turning down the propane a notch. I glared at him, and took the lighter fluid out of his hand.

"Just finish the burgers, Emmett."

"Jeez. Yes, _Dad_."

"_Don't_ call me that, Em."

"Better get used to it. Clumsy little bronze haired kids will be running around here soon enough, won't they?" He asked, laughing.

I sighed and stuffed my hands in my pockets. He had hit a sensitive nerve- how many of my problems were going to surface today? "No, Em. They won't be. Not for a while."

He looked at me, forgetting the sizzling hamburgers in front of him that were close to perfection.

"Really? Bella holding out on you?" he smirked.

I chuckled darkly. "No, she's not. We're waiting until she finishes her degree."

His eyebrows lifted in comprehension. "That's next May, right?"

"The week before our anniversary," I confirmed.

He shrugged his shoulders, and threw a glance in the direction of the swing set not ten feet away from us. Emmalie was swinging on one of the metal swings, her little legs pumping the air determinedly, blonde curls flying out behind her.

"Not too high, Emmie," he called, before turning back to me. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking, his dark brown eyes deep in sincerity.

"It's probably a good idea, man," he said lightly, "I mean, it's really stressful for you both right now, and you're still getting to know each other."

"That's what I keep telling myself."

"Believe me Ed, the wait'll be worth it."

I scoffed. Emmalie was a honeymoon baby. Easy for him to say.

"Like you guys waited?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, then looked at the house behind us, making sure no one was coming out.

"No, we didn't wait for Emmie and we couldn't have been any happier when she joined us. Look," he whispered, nervously glancing at the house again, "With Royce… it was different story. Please don't tell Rose I told you this, but… we had… trouble… having Royce. Put it this way- if everything had been the way it was supposed to be, Rose and I would have four kids by now, not two." He dropped his head, and I noticed his eyes were moist.

I was stunned. My sister in law had had _two_ miscarriages? _Two_?

"What- Em… I… I'm so sorry," I gasped out, unable to look him in the eye.

He put a hand on my shoulder, as a comforting gesture.

"Thanks. Rose and I have made peace with it, and we know our babies are in a better place. I know that you and Bella share everything, but I think that what I just told you is something Rose was planning on telling Bella herself. She been waiting- she doesn't want to scare Bella out of having children even more than she already is. Rosalie's… difficulty… was due to genetics, and she wants to make sure that Bella understands that. But besides you, Mom and Dad are the only ones who know. It still hurts to talk about, and we'll tell Alice when the time is right."

I silently let him know that I understood, still lost in his revelation.

"It was pretty awful Edward, and there were times when I thought Rose and I wouldn't make it. But I'll never forget seeing my son for the first time. It didn't make the pain go away, but I'd never been so happy. The wait, the heartbreak, the emotional rollercoaster- it was all worth it, when we had Royce.

"You can stick it out, man. Enjoy your time with Bella. The year'll fly by. I would know- I can't believe how much has happened in the space of a year. I mean, look at you! My little brother! All grown up and married now! Speaking of, how are you enjoying married life?"

I shifted in the uncomfortable patio chair, wondering how much to tell him- some things he was probably better off knowing.

"I love it." I told him, honestly.

He laughed, his eye sparkling with mirth. "Tell me that in five or ten years."

That confused me. I would love Bella, always. Did he not think I would later on? I tried not to appear offended.

"Why?"

He just looked at me, a knowing smirk on his face. "Because that's when it'll really matter. It's easy now, Edward. You're still crazy about her. I want you to tell me that you love your marriage when you come home to burnt dinner, unpaid bills, dishes in the sink, screaming kids, and a wife who is at her wit's end. When things get hard, I want you to be able to tell me that you'd rather fight with Bella than be with anyone else."

"But I…" He cut me off with a sharp look.

"Edward. Marriage is hard. And you may think you've got it all together. But I can tell you right now, you don't. You're still discovering one another. Some things about Bella you'll be thrilled to know. Others, not so much. You know what I mean?"

"Yes. We're opposites, I know that. But what is there not to like about Bella? Sure, there are some things about her that I like more than others, but that doesn't make me love her any less."

"You've only been in three months, Edward."

"And I intend to stay in for the rest of my life."

He didn't say anything after that, and I couldn't help feeling like a petulant child. Why didn't he trust me? Did he not think my marriage would survive?

I resolved to erase any doubts lingering in his mind. My own _brother_. What was his deal?

"I don't need to be a mind reader to hear your thoughts, bro. I'm not trying to ruin your day, or make you feel like the little brother again. I just want you to know, it's not going to be all sunshine and roses."

"I _know_ that, Emmett. I know."

"Do you?"

Did I? I tried, right then, to envision the scenario he had painted in my mind.

I tried to imagine unpaid bills. I tried to imagine little bronze haired, clumsy, fussy children. I tried to imagine burnt dinner. I tried to imagine a messy house. I tried to imagine an overtaxed Bella.

I couldn't do it. I had none of those things. There was a very real possibility that I would have them all one day, but right then, it just wasn't real to me.

I slumped in my seat and gave him a sheepish grin, which he returned with a knowing smirk.

"I guess… no. I really don't know."

"You will someday. Was this no- baby thing your idea or Bella's?" He asked, more curious than anything.

"Bella's." I murmured quietly, feeling somewhat traitorous.

"You don't resent her for this, do you?" his voice was suspiciously cool.

"No! Not at all!"

He peered at me, smirking. "Edward, be honest."

"I am being honest. How could I resent the love of my life?"

His voice dropped to a whisper. "Believe me, Edward, it's possible. I resented Rose- before we found out that she had a medical condition, I thought that somehow, she was preventing me from having the son I've always wanted. She…also wanted to wait before having Royce, and after… what happened, _twice_, I thought that it was all… my fault. That I had pushed her into it, and that God was punishing me for it. I'll never forget… watching her cry…" He abruptly turned off the grill, and sat down heavily in the chair across from me, his head in his hands.

I had begun to feel a little sick. This heart to heart with my brother was turning out to be something more than I had ever expected.

"Em… you can't think like that," I choked out, running a hand through my hair.

"I know. I told you, I've made peace with it. Doesn't mean it doesn't sting." He rasped out, his voice slightly muffled. He sat up straight, and took a few gulps of air, trying to hold back his tears. He suddenly barked out a laugh, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Jeez. Look at me. I feel like I'm on Oprah. All this emotional…"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Emmalie came stumbling over us, dragging little Royce (who was struggling to keep up) by the hand.

Emmett's face instantly cleared, and he smiled brightly for his little girl.

"What's up, Emmie?" he asked, plucking Royce from her grasp and setting him on his lap.

Emmalie put her hands on her hips- a mini Rosalie, indeed- and said snippily, "Daddy. He was eating _dirt_. _Again_." She frowned at Royce, although it was hard to miss the love that sparkled in her eyes.

Emmett's face glowed with pride. "He did?!" he asked excitedly, peering closely at Royce's chubby little face. Sure enough, there were smudges of dirt around his mouth. Emmett couldn't have been more pleased, and Emmalie couldn't have been more exasperated, seeing as how the last time she had eaten dirt, she had been spanked.

"_Daddy_," she wailed, throwing her little hands up in the air. "That's _disgusting_. And you said _I_ couldn't do that, so why does _he_ get to do it?"

Emmett straightened up and looked at his pouting daughter. "No daughter of mine is going to eat dirt. You're a lady, Emmie, and ladies do not eat dirt."

Emmalie huffed and stalked inside the house. As soon as the screen door on the porch had smacked loudly shut, Emmett and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, boys?" My father in law said as he came outside.

"Hey, Charlie," I said, standing up and giving him a handshake, which he firmly returned.

Charlie and Em exchanged pleasantries, and the three of us sat outside talking and joking until Rosalie called us inside for dinner.

Bella and Rosalie had outdone themselves with preparing the food. I quickly loaded my plate and grabbed a drink before sitting next to Bella at the table. My mood had considerably lifted after talking with Emmett, even though we had discussed some pretty heavy topics. Talking with him made me realize that I needed to focus on what I had, and to enjoy it while I had it. I couldn't imagine losing a child, or falling so out of love. I resolved to make things the best that they could be for Bella and I. I had tomorrow off of work as well, and I was planning on taking Bella out for the day. There was a new auditorium being opened in downtown Seattle, and the weather looked promising. I wanted Bella and me to have a day to ourselves, before she had to go back to school.

After we were blissfully full, and dessert had been served, Emmett pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, grinning wickedly.

"Alright, who's ready for fireworks?" He said gleefully, rubbing the palms of his hands together.

There was a loud chorus of approval from all of us who were seated at the table, and Emmett went to go get the fireworks from the garage.

Charlie and I helped the women clean up the kitchen before taking Bella and Emmalie outside to see the fireworks, and Rosalie put Royce to bed. We stood in the driveway, and Emmett pulled a box of matches from his pocket. Charlie and I exchanged a nervous glance- Emmett and explosives was- well, entertaining.

"Nothing too crazy, son," Charlie called, a little on edge from seeing all the fireworks my brother had purchased, "Remember, you've got a cop _and_ a fireman over here,"

"I know, I know," Emmett grumbled, frustrated that his thick fingers weren't exactly conducive to lighting the fragile matches.

I went over and helped him light the first firework, both of us leaping backwards as it shot off into the night sky. We oohed and ahhed, seeing the dazzling colors illuminate the atmosphere. Charlie helped light the next few and I stepped back, pulling Bella into my side. We sat on the cool pavement of the driveway, watching the little show Emmett was determined to put on. Eventually, Rosalie handed out sparklers, and I took mine, drawing hearts and smiley faces with it, making Bella giggle. I pressed a kiss into her hair, and she sighed happily.

Life was good- for now, at least. Bella didn't let me forget that she wanted to talk when we got home.

We eventually bid goodbye to Rose, Em, and Charlie. Bella and I silently walked to the car, and she put the keys in my hand, complaining of a headache. She fell asleep ten minutes into the drive, and left me alone with my thoughts.

We didn't say anything when we walked in our front door. I helped her put the things we had taken to Em's away, and after we had changed into our pajamas, we sat at opposite ends of the sofa, waiting for the other person to say something. It was Bella who spoke, hesitantly at first.

"Edward… you've got to stop this." What? I looked at her questioningly. She blew out a breath, her luminous brown eyes betraying her annoyance with me.

"Edward, every time we fight or have an argument, you beat yourself up for it. Sometimes, I just wish you would yell, or something, instead of just apologizing, over and over again. I said I forgave you- why can't you just let it go?"

I was shocked. She- she…._she_.

She had a point. I did linger on our arguments. I felt like such a monster for being so rude to her this morning. She didn't deserve me lashing out on her. She didn't deserve my ugliness.

"Edward? Please say something?" she chewed on her bottom lip, twisting her fingers.

I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sor-"

She leapt up and placed her palm firmly over my mouth. "_Don't_ say that. Don't you _dare_ apologize, Edward Anthony," she hissed softly.

She used my middle name- like I was in trouble.

I gently pulled her hand away from my mouth, and firmly held on to it, not letting her move away from me. She rested her back on my chest, and gazed at our entwined hands. No matter how uncomfortable we were with each other, we couldn't stand to be apart from each other.

"What do you want me to say, Bella?" I asked softly, dying to know what it was she wanted from me, if it wasn't an apology she craved.

"I just want you to not feel so badly every time we have a problem. Not everything is your fault, Edward. I don't want you to think it is." She tenderly ran her thumb over my rough knuckles, and I shivered.

"But Bella, how can I not feel badly, every time I wound you with my carelessness?" I asked, pressing my nose into her neck.

"I'm a big girl, Edward," she laughed softly, "I'm not as fragile as you think I am. Please, Edward, I'd be much better if you were honest with me and hurt my feelings, rather than making me feel like a child. You don't have to be so gentle with me. I'm not made of glass, I won't break. Hurt me, be honest. Don't keep apologizing- honestly, it's kind of annoying after a while."

This was all so new to me. I had never been in a relationship before and I was still learning, like Emmett said.

"If that's what you want, Bella, then okay. It's hard for me, to let things go. I don't like seeing you upset."

"Edward, if you plan on sticking around, then you're going to have to see me upset."

"I know… I just want to avoid it as much as possible."

"That's very sweet of you, honey."

I didn't say anything as I wrapped my arms around her more tightly. I heard her suppress a yawn.

"C'mon, sleepy, time for bed," I said, getting off the couch and taking her with me. She protested slightly when I swept her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style down the hallway to our bedroom.

I could honestly say that I'd never had a Fourth of July like this one before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: So. I don't like fanfics where Emmett is a goofball. There isn't enough serious Emmett. I really wanted him to talk to Edward, but without the silliness. I did not intend for their talk to become so serious, but that's the way it came out. I hope Em and Rose's "secret" was okay and that I didn't abuse the situation- it's a sensitive topic that I've been exposed to (through my extended family and friends- not me personally!), and the devastation that stems from that sort of thing is overwhelming.

And Ed and Charlie, huh? If you've read **PB&J**, I'm sure you've got some questions for me.

Emmalie recalled a spanking that she had gotten for eating dirt. I am not endorsing the spanking of children in any way, shape, or form. Just so you guys know and I don't get a bunch of PMs from people who want to debate the issue.

Oh- I would also like to take a moment to thank the anonymous reviewer who gave me my first flame, if you're reading this! It was actually for PB&J, but I didn't consider my story a real story until it had gotten a flame. The flame itself was pretty hurtful and rude, but thanks anyways. Of course, now I'm a little freaked whenever I read a new review, because I'm worried it'll be another bash, but whatever. Yay! I have a flame. Lol.

**Please check out "Uninvited" by ****TheyDontLoveYouLikeILoveYou**** and "Reach Out" by ****Daywatcher****. I LOVE these underappreciated fics. **

**Follow me on ****Twitter****- nicoleybeg AND **_**please**_** become a fan of me on ****Facebook****- yourbrowneyedgirl**

Oh- I have something for you guys!! If you review, I have a teaser of the next chapter for you- it may take me a day or two to get it to you, cos my internet is funky, but I do have one if you review!! (Please remember, I can't send them to anonymous reviewers)

**REVIEW = TEASER :)**


	5. Delicious Polar Opposites

**AN: I just can't stay away.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter Four: Delicious Polar Opposites-

"Where are we going, Edward?" Bella said, impatiently tugging on my hand. I resisted the urge to tell her, but her pleading brown eyes were more powerful than I thought.

"You'll see soon, love," I said, a smile teasing the corners of my mouth.

She huffed in frustration, and if we hadn't been walking so briskly, I am positive she would have stomped her foot. I chuckled at the mental image, and drew my arm around my love, shielding her from the harried week enders that shared the sidewalk with us. I was nearly tugging my wife along- I wanted to make my reservation since I'd had to park further away from the eatery than I'd anticipated, but Bella was insistent on lagging behind to look at the colorful displays that adorned the shop windows we passed. I had to drag her away from the frolicking month-old puppies in the animal shelter window.

I hated dogs. Bella loved them.

If her curiosity hadn't been so piqued by the bright store windows, I would have suspected her of dawdling.

Bella hated surprises. I lived for them.

We were delicious polar opposites.

I was Superman, she was my unassuming kryptonite.

We were still experimenting with each other. Her messy side of the closet was my undoing, and she hated finding ashes that had fallen from my clothing in the foyer.

She cleaned her side of the closet once a month, and I routinely brushed myself off before entering the apartment.

We had understandings.

I put my work things away the moment I got home, and she didn't make off with the Sunday comics the moment the paper hit our doorstep.

I made the bed when I was home, and she took care to hang up her towels after her shower.

I made dinner if I didn't have to go to work, she would make my lunch for the next day.

We had finally figured out how to coexist. The first few weeks of our marriage had been marked by trivial arguments revolving around muddy shoes and toothpaste caps, all eventually forgotten in the spirit of newly wedded bliss. We were now beginning month three of our marriage. Three months, four days. It had flown by. Bella was going back to school next month, and so I was determined to make the last few weeks of her summer the best she'd ever had. Even if I couldn't give her everything I wanted to.

The day had dawned bright and sunny, just as I'd hoped. Bella and I were walking down the sidewalk in a busy part of Seattle. I wanted to take her to lunch and an outdoor concert before I had to go to work tonight. I stopped abruptly in front of a small, quaint, albeit expensive-looking restaurant. Bella looked up at me, and I simply smirked and held the glass door open for her.

"Edward," she asked nervously as we stepped inside the dimly lit building, "Are you sure we can afford this?"

I hated that that thought even crossed her mind. She shouldn't have to ask if we could afford eating out at a nice restaurant. Damn being poor. I had slipped out of bed last night and looked at our budget, triple checking that taking a hundred dollars out of our bank account wouldn't upset our finances. As long as we didn't go out to eat for the next month, we would be fine.

"Yes, love," I whispered soothingly as the hostess led us to our seats, "I checked, we're good." We slid into the booth together, Bella tucked into my side. Her own little spot. I gently massaged the worry line that had suddenly sprouted on her forehead, marring her untainted beauty.

Even though we were very different, we had a few things in common.

We were quiet, private people.

We both liked grilled cheese sandwiches.

We had the same taste in music, thank heaven.

And we both religiously worried about the state of our finances. We were incredibly careful with what we spent our hard earned money on. Even though we had two incomes (which I hated- my wife shouldn't have to work), we still played a ridiculously sick game each month to make sure we were able to pay all our expenses.

I wasn't sure if anyone knew just how poor Bella and I really were. They must have guessed things were tight, and I hoped that no one would guess any further.

The last thing I needed was Carlisle or Charlie shoving a check in my face. I would, and I could, take care of my family, damn it.

Bella and I silently looked over the menu, and I could see her flush every time she looked at a price. I grabbed her hand, and she looked up at me, biting her lip.

"Bella, please. Get whatever you want. It's okay, I promise."

She pointed to a dish on the menu. "Can I get that?"

I wrapped my arm around her. "Of course, my love."

An over-friendly waitress (with black and purple hair, no less) soon tripped to our table, asking a little too nicely what we wanted to order. Bella timidly gave her order, shrinking into my side as the waitress' eyes bored holes into her. I also told the woman what I wanted, barely looking at her. I would not let her ruin my time with my wife. Did wedding rings mean nothing these days? I resisted the urge to glare at her as she flitted away, giving me one last lingering look, which I did not return.

The lavish restaurant was pretty empty, for a Saturday afternoon, and I guessed that the lack of customers was due to the holiday weekend.

Our food arrived in a surprisingly short amount of time, and for a few minutes, there was nothing but the clatter of our silverware scraping the china plates our food was on. I noticed the waitress eyeing us surreptitiously from her position at the bar, and I smirked, then picked up a few strands of my pasta and fed it quite lovingly to Bella, who gave me an especially sparkly smile. The next time I turned my head, the purple headed woman was nowhere in sight.

-

After we had eaten, Bella and I half ran the rest of the way to the amphitheater, my coat over her head so at least one of us would stay dry. It was pouring rain outside. I tightly grasped her hand as we dodged the bustling crowds. We knocked shoulder blades with several other soaked people, who glared at our happy faces. We kept running, the stinging wind blowing into our faces. I almost wanted to laugh, seeing the mascara Bella had so carefully applied this morning running down her pale cheeks in unashamed rivulets. We made our way quickly down the sidewalk, avoiding menacing puddles and unassuming pedestrians.

I skidded to a stop in front of the amphitheater entrance, Bella nearly slamming into my back at my unexpected stop. I had been here before; she hadn't. I breathlessly handed the usher our two sopping tickets, which he delicately took, and barely glanced at, before disgustedly throwing in the sorry trash receptacle at his feet. He wordlessly handed us programs, and motioned us into the covered pit, which several workmen were still trying to canopy. On rainy days such as these, there were white tarps to cover the modest amphitheater to prevent the audience from getting soaked. The crescent shaped stage had a sturdy roof over it, to shield the various performers from the elements. _Lucky performers_, I thought, frowning at the translucent plastic being stretched above my head.

The band that was scheduled to perform cheerily played their opening song, and I found myself beginning to relax as the concert went on. Bella would look over at me every so often, making sure that I was enjoying myself too. I smiled at her gently, and made sure that her hand was entwined with mine.

--

"That was wonderful, Edward," Bella sighed as we walked out of the park, the music from the concert still ringing in my ears.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said, so happy to see the smile on her face.

The sky had cleared just before the concert ended, and we walked down the sidewalk, our pace unhurried this time. Bella tried to get me to jump in the murky puddles that had formed on the street, but I vehemently declined. Who knew what sorts of bacteria lurked in those mosquito traps?

I shouldn't have been surprised when Bella practically shoved me into a puddle, soaking my left shoe and trouser leg.

We were both disgustingly damp by the time we arrived at the parking garage. Bella turned to get in the car, but there was no way I was going to let the oily, muddy water that was on the both of us anywhere near my Volvo's interior. I got two towels out of the trunk, and gave one to Bella, and draped the other over the leather driver's seat. Bella followed suit with her seat, frowning at me. She thought I was a little too concerned with my car.

We drove home in amiable silence, occasionally changing the radio station or fiddling with the air conditioner. I let Bella have the shower when we got home, and I got my stuff ready for work. I had forgotten that my station had been issued new white t-shirts to go with our navy work pants, so I quickly gathered them up, and headed to the closet my landlord called a laundry room. I ripped the tags off of the shirts, and started a load of laundry on the hot setting. I looked in the other laundry baskets for other dirty things that I could wash as well. I found a few more tee shirts and socks, and one of my ivory button down shirts. I also came across a pair of red sweatpants that were Bella's, with the tags still on them. I took the tags out, and threw the red sweatpants in with the other light- colored things I had already put in. I poured a cup of dark magenta soap and swirled it around the clothes before slamming the lid of the washing machine shut and walking out of the closet.

I finished packing everything but the new shirts that were currently getting washed, and lay down on the sofa to catch a rest before I had to go into work. I flicked on the television, and fell asleep to the news. I woke up sometime later to the smell of dinner. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and I noticed that Bella had turned off the television and put one of the throw blankets over me. I quickly folded the blanket over the couch, and wandered into the kitchen. Bella was cooking chicken and peppers in a pan, and it smelled divine. I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey, sleepy," she said, turning and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Dinner's almost ready- and did you start a load of laundry? Because the timer just went off."

"Oh. Yeah, I did," I mumbled, stepping away from her. "I'll be right back."

I walked down the hall and opened the closet door. It was kind of dark in there, but I didn't bother turning on the light. I didn't need to have the fluorescents on just to move some clothes. I didn't think my eyes could take it. The washing machine indicated that the load of laundry I had put in was indeed done, so I quickly transferred the items, not really looking at the clothes in my hands.

I quickly finished the task, and washed my hands and face before coming back to the kitchen. Bella had set the table, and we sat down to eat. I took the first bite of chicken and stifled a moan. It was really good. Bella was a fabulous cook, and I was glad that she was willing to make dinner for me. I could cook too, but most of the things I made were of the breakfast kind.

I helped Bella do the dishes after we were done, and after a mini bubble fight with the soapy dishwater, we managed to put the kitchen back together. I had to hurry, because my nap from earlier had gone on for longer than I'd anticipated, and I didn't want to be late for work.

I was drying the last spoon when the dryer timer buzzed, and I went to pull my clothes out before they had a chance to wrinkle. I grabbed a laundry basket on my way, and opened the dryer door, letting the clothes tumble out into the basket.

"Holy- aargh!"

I tried to stifle my frustrated yell, but Bella came running anyways.

"What is it, Edward?" she asked breathlessly, searching my face.

I pointed to the laundry basket, too furious to speak. Bella looked, and stifled a giggle.

All of my clothes had been dyed pink.

–------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: *snorts* He's got pink shirts now!! You know, brand new red pants + white shirts? Haha. **

**So. I don't know if I'm back or not, but I had to write something. I know you guys are pretty mad at me, but consider this chapter a peace offering. I updated PB&J too! **

**For the ten who got sent the teaser, it's not in here. Sorry :(**

**Don't forget me on Facebook and Twitter! Links on my profile page! :) I think I will post teasers on those sites once in a while!**

**I also put up a new story- "The Girl Next Door" Please check it out?**

_**Summary: Childhood sweethearts turned bitter are forced to pose as a married couple. If the wrong people find out their marriage is a sham, they'll both be killed. The one thing they didn't expect? Falling in love all over again.**_

**Shorter chapters= faster updates (hopefully)**

**Also, any ideas for them to do before the summer ends?**


	6. Mother Knows Best

-Chapter Six: Mother Knows Best-

Today was the twenty-fourth of August. Bella's first day of her last year in school. She had meticulously packed her books and belongs last night, and made her lunch too. I smiled at her sleeping form as I walked out of the bathroom, fresh from the shower. I quickly dressed, wanting to have enough time to make breakfast for Bella before she had to leave for school. It was one of the small things I could do for her, seeing as I only had to go into work for a few hours to fill out paperwork and whatnot.

The smell of bacon and eggs brought my sleepy wife into the kitchen, sniffing appreciatively.

"You made me breakfast?" she asked, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a swift peck on the lips.

"It's the first day of school, Bella, I had to do something. Hurry up and eat before it gets cold." I placed steaming plate in front of her and watched her hungrily scarf down the eggs.

I chuckled to myself as I poured her a glass of orange juice. "Slow down, love, the eggs aren't going anywhere."

Bella stopped eating and looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry- they're really good and –_whew_- hot. I can't believe you cooked bacon- is there any more?"

I wordlessly handed over two more slices of the foul smelling pork product. Bella loved bacon- I thought it was nasty and stunk up the apartment, especially in the summertime. Thus, it was only prepared on rare occasions- like today.

"Stop looking at me like that, Edward," Bella giggled, "let me enjoy my bacon. It's really good- you cooked it just the way I like it- nice and crispy. You wanna bite?" she asked teasingly, waving a slice in my face.

I gently grabbed her wrist, but instead of snatching the food from her hand, I turned and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm good, love, thanks for offering," I said, motioning to my own plate- sans the bacon.

We finished our breakfasts cheerily, sitting at our little kitchen table, knees knocking together as we fed each other eggs. I sent Bella to the shower and worked on cleaning up the kitchen so she wouldn't have to- she vehemently protested to me spoiling her in any way, shape or form.

Too bad for her- she was going to get spoiled by me (in any way that I could) for the rest of her life.

--

"I don't want you to go, Bella," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

She pressed her face into my chest. "I don't want to go either- do I have to?"

I pulled back to look at her face. "Yes, love, you need to go. I'll be back for you at four- and then we'll have dinner and you can tell me how it went, okay?"

She groaned, and pressed her lips against mine one last time, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Please?" she begged, giving me her best pouty face. I suppressed a laugh.

"Go on, love, I'll see you soon."

She sighed, and untangled herself from me. I handed her her bag, and we both stared sadly at the pristine brick building in front of us.

I gently put my hand on the small of her back, and encouraged her to go inside.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. Good luck," I called, as she walked halfheartedly towards the entrance.

She turned just as she reached the double doors, and blew me a kiss, which I pretended to catch and put in my pocket.

--

I parked the Volvo in front of the fire station, and quickly walked inside, the afternoon heat beating down on my back.

"Hey, Heidi," I called, waving to blonde receptionist as I made my way through the lobby.

"Hi Edward, Gina Cope's got some papers for you to sign- she's in her office." She said amicably, before going back to her paperwork.

"Thanks, Heidi!"

I knocked on Gina's battered office door, before letting myself inside.

Gina Cope was modest woman- probably in her late sixties, with a smile a mile wide- and hips to match. Despite her sweet physical appearance- she was all kittens and tweed and maroon- she was one tough lady. You didn't mess with Gina, even if she messed with you first. Her husband had died a while back, at the end of the 80's, I think she had once said. He had been a colonel in the army, and Gina had pictures of him _everywhere_. They didn't have any children, which was probably a good thing. Gina was the type of person to go searching for her glasses- when they were perched on top of her head.

I always tried to imagine what would happen if she misplaced her _kid_ like that.

"Hey gorgeous," I said, stepping through the door and plopping down in one of the overstuffed armchairs that faced her desk.

Gina looked up from her papers, and smiled. "Hello handsome, how's that pretty wife of yours?"

I feigned hurt. "What about how I'm doing, Gin?"

She laughed, smoothing a few stray gray hairs that had wandered from her tight bun. "Now that I've met your better half, honey, I don't need to know how you've been doing. I know you're doing alright. Just look at you," she clucked, "Now your shirts are always pressed, you have a decent lunch packed, and you smile a lot more often. That's proof enough for me. Now, Bella?"

I sighed. "She started school today."

Gina frowned. "Well, that's no fun- and certainly not what I wanted to hear."

"Gin, she's fine. What did you want to hear?"

She smiled mischievously. "When can I start making baby blankets?"

I groaned. How many times was I going to have this conversation?

"We're not having a baby until Bella finishes college. So your knitting needles are going to have to wait until next year."

She pouted. "I'm an old lady, Edward. I can't wait that long. I may be gone before then!"

I chuckled. "Gina, sixty years young, remember? You're not going anywhere anytime soon. You want a baby, go bother Bella, not me."

She huffed, and placed a sheaf of papers in front of me. "Fine, love. You tell that beautiful girl to come see me sometime, okay? Just sign these papers and you're on your way."

I barely glanced at the forms before adding my signature scrawl at the bottom.

"What are all these papers, anyways?" I asked, trying to make sense of the tiny legal jargon.

Gina sighed. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask, but you deserve to be informed. They're changing the disability insurance. If you're out with a broken leg or an illness for more than six weeks, the insurance won't cover it. After the six weeks, you'll have to pay for the rest of the medical bills and expenses."

"What?" I exclaimed. "That is ridiculous! If I was injured, it would be the station's fault. They should cover everything, not me!"

"I know, sonny. But times are hard, and with everything going on, the fire station really can't afford to pay their employees who aren't even able to work. The Chief did say, however, that as soon as this economy picks back up, he'll go back to full compensation and all that. I'm so sorry, Edward. I'll be looking out for you- you're a smart and quick lad, you'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," I muttered, as I neatly stacked the forms and handed them back to her. "Thanks, Gina. I'll tell Bella you said hi."

She smiled, and patted my hand. "Have a good afternoon, handsome."

I turned towards the door, but not before saying,

"You too, gorgeous."

--

I was standing outside of the brick building at five to four, leaning against the Volvo and wondering how Bella had fared. I hoped she enjoyed her classes, and made new friends. I really wanted her to have the best year, because simple pleasures were all we could afford.

My beautiful wife flew into my arms seven minutes later, peppering my face with kisses and showering me with petty information.

"Whoa, slow down love," I said as I took her backpack from her and started towards the car, "I can only take in so much. So, you like your classes?"

"Mhm, for the most part," she said easily as she slid into the passenger seat and waited for me to start the car. "I mean, nothing's going to be easy- you should see all of my syllabi- but as long as I keep up with the workload and get tutoring if I need it, I should be fine."

"That's good to hear," I said sincerely, "Did you make any new friends?"

She laughed. "Edward, it's only the first day of classes. But, if you must know, I may be setting up a study group with these two other girls I met- they're actually from the Midwest- Carmen and Maggie. Is that okay?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"Of course, honey. It's your apartment too- if you want to have people over, just go ahead. I'll make myself scarce."

She chuckled, and leaned over the console, twining her hand with mine and kissing my cheek. "Thank you, honey. But you don't have to make yourself 'scarce'. I love having you near me."

--

"Bella? Can you come check the laundry, please?" I called, putting the laundry detergent away. I heard her groan loudly as she moved off the couch, closing her laptop, and coming to my rescue.

"Edward, darks with darks, light colored clothes with light ones. Bleach only goes on whites. I'll handle the delicates. How many times do we have to go over this?"

I rubbed a hand over my face. "Bella, I just want to make sure I've done it right. Do you know how bad it was when I had to go to the station wearing a pink shirt? I just want to save myself a little humiliation."

"And I have a paper due two days from now, Edward. I don't have time to save your ego, sorry," she snapped as she rifled through the laundry I was about to wash.

Her words stung and totally rubbed me the wrong way. I plucked a shirt out of her hands and turned my back to her as I started the washing machine.

"Edward," she huffed, "there's a stain on that shirt, be sure to treat it-"

"I know, Bella, stain remover, just go work on your paper." I said harshly as I threw my clothing in the dryer. How hard would it be for her to take two seconds to check that I was doing everything properly.

Bella looked as if she was about to scream at me or throw something.

"Edward, did something happen at work today?" she asked, the timbre of her voice changing.

"No, Bella, I'm fine. Go work on your schoolwork." I continued throwing things in the washing machine, not looking at her.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Edward. What happened?" She glared at me with her arms crossed over her chest and I realized that I should probably just give in to her demand.

"Brewer changed some of the paperwork policies because of the economy," I said quietly. "If I get hurt on the job, they won't pay for it. They can't afford to."

Bella's face softened. "I'm so sorry, Edward." She took two steps forward and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I set the laundry detergent down and returned her embrace, finding comfort in her embrace and soothing perfume of strawberries and freesias.

"We'll be alright, Bella. I promise I'll be extra careful. Nothing's going to happen to me."

--

I kept my promise to my wife. I made sure my uniform and air tanks were properly adjusted before I went into a burning building, and I always had backup. I never even thought about pulling heroic stunts or trying to save someone by myself. I wasn't going to be stupid.

Being married had changed things for me. I was more cautious, and aware of the sanctity of life, including my own.

As the end of summer blended into fall, my workload increased, and so did Bella's. The dishes in the sink began to pile up, and copious amounts of caffeinated coffee and ibuprofen tablets were becoming an important part of our lives.

The only drama we had (besides some petty fights that were resolved in the usual way) was that one day, after classes, Bella discovered that her faithful, rusted red truck, had died in the parking lot. She shed a lot of tears as the damn thing was towed to the junkyard, and I internally was rejoicing, delighted to realize that my wife was finally going to get a better car.

The joyfulness quickly receded when I remembered that I was the one who had to pay for the car.

We went to a local, "pre-owned" car dealership the next day, carefully calculating interest rates and insurance costs. After much struggle and debate, we settled on a small SUV that was richly painted ivory. The previous owner truly was an old lady who only used the vehicle twice a week. Despite the fact that the make and model was a few years old, the car was in excellent condition and we could afford purchasing it.

After the car incident, life returned to its normal chaos.

Bella had her study group over once a week, and even through she told me that I was allowed to stay, I felt awkward being around so many giggling girls who were not shy about how they looked at me. I often went to the park for a run, or to library to be alone with my thoughts during that time. Bella was doing exceptionally well in her classes- all excellent or above average grades. She still continued her work at the bakery, although she opted for a part time position that only had her working two to three days a week.

That was not necessarily her decision. I was determined to have my wife not overexert herself in any way. I did not want Bella to get over worked or over tired. She was doing well in everything she did, but I wanted her to have some enjoyment in her life too.

Whenever I wasn't working, we would take walks together, or stay at home and watch movies. There wasn't any extra money for trips to the museums or amusement parks, and certainly not concerts, so we found little ways to amuse ourselves, as cheaply as possible.

As long as I was with my wife, I was happy.

Before I knew it, it was the beginning of October, and the weather had turned quite cold, for Seattle. The dark sky threatened snow as I drove home. I had stopped at a cafe on the way, and picked up some soup for Bella, who had a severe case of the flu. It had been going around at the station, and I had luckily gotten a flu shot to avoid it. Bella, however, had neglected to get one, because she was afraid of needles. She had been sick the entire week, and I was getting concerned about her. She had been out of school for five days, and I knew she would have a lot of homework when she recovered. One of her friends from school had dropped off her assignments yesterday morning, and as far as I knew, the thick stack of papers had stayed on the kitchen table, unopened.

I pulled in a parking spot in front of the apartment complex, and grabbed the container of soup from the backseat. As soon as I stepped out of the car, the icy wind slammed into my body, making me wish I had put on a jacket. I could not understand why it was so cold. I quickly made my way up the flight of stairs, resisting the urge to blow on my hands.

I unlocked the apartment, and was struck by how chilly it was inside. It was dark too, and there was no sign of life inside. I flicked on the lights, and set the soup in the kitchen, not seeing my wife anywhere.

"Bella?" I called, running a hand through my hair.

I heard faint stirring from the bedroom and walked quickly to the doorway. Bella was buried in the blankets on the bed, and even though she was asleep, faint coughs erupted from her chest, making me anxious. I sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed her hair away from her clammy forehead. I was getting concerned. Bella hadn't been this sick before. I resolved to take her to the doctor if the illness she had didn't clear up by the weekend. She had to get better so she could go to school.

I gently woke her up, stifling a laugh when she sat up, her gorgeous hair looking like a haystack. She rubbed her eyes, and blinked at me.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. She swayed, and I took care to place her head back on one of the pillows. She suddenly blanched, and I instinctively leaned back. She scrambled out of bed, avoiding the twisted sheets, and pushed me aside when I tried to help her up. She made a beeline for the bathroom, and threw up noisily into the toilet, alternating between crying and retching. I sighed, and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand, before going to check on my wife. She was lying down, sprawled across the white tiles, tears running down her face.

"I hate this," she choked out, "I hate being sick."

I sat down next to her, and handed her the glass of water. She leaned against my side, and thirstily drank, so fast I thought she would get hiccups. She set the glass on the floor, and cuddled into my side, her breathing shaky and her face pale. I wiped away her tears, and scooped her up into my arms, ignoring her protests. She had me really scared.

"Bella, when was the last time you ate?" I questioned as I placed her back in bed.

"I don't know," she moaned, eyes already closed.

I felt my frustration growing by the second. I stalked out of the bedroom, and found the soup that I had purchased earlier. I quickly heated a small portion in the microwave, and grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer. I went back to the bedroom, a few napkins stuffed under my arm, and set the soup on the nightstand. I helped Bella sit up, and she frowned when she saw the food I had brought.

"No, Edward," she murmured weakly, shaking her head at me, "It's just going to come back up."

"I'm sorry, love, but you've got to eat something. You're only going to get worse. You need nourishment, Bella. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

She sat stiffly in the bed, arms folded across her chest, lips firmly pressed together. She was acting like child, and refusing to eat could land her in the hospital.

We had just bought Bella's car. We wouldn't be able to pay for a hospital stay if Bella had to go. She had to try every alternative before I took her to the hospital. If we had the money, she probably would be in there now. I was deathly afraid of her illness.

My biological mother, Elizabeth Masen, had died from influenza.

I spoke slowly, trying not to let the hysteria I was feeling leak through my voice.

"Bella, if you don't eat, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital. And Bella, we cannot afford that. So please, love, try. For me."

Her face considerably softened, and she held out her hand for the spoon.

I handed her the bowl and spoon, and she took her first sip. I could see she was trying not to gag.

She got in four spoonfuls before throwing up. I sighed heavily, and got Bella's thickest coat out of the closet.

She came out of the bathroom, shaking, and I handed her her coat.

"Come on, love, let's go."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "No, Edward, you said we couldn't afford it. I'll try to eat something else, I promise!" She pleaded, and my heart nearly broke when she started crying.

"Call your Dad, he'll know what to do, different medicine, anything," She wailed frantically, crying so hard she was almost choking on her tears.

"Shh, love, calm down," I whispered soothingly. I was a little freaked out as to how emotional she was. I guessed that being sick would do that to a person.

I wrapped my arm around her, and led her into the living room. We sat on the couch, her head in my lap, while I dialed my father's phone number on my cell. It rang and rang, and I got his voice mail. I left him a brief message, practically begging for him to call me back as soon as he could. I then dialed my mother's cell phone number, and to my utter relief, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Edward?"_

"Mom!"

"_Honey, what's wrong? You sound frantic." _

"Is Dad there?" I asked, praying he was.

"_I'm so sorry, honey, he just left for his conference in Colorado. Is everything alright, Edward?"_

"It's Bella, Mom. She's really sick, and I don't know what to do. She can't keep anything down, she's got a cough and a fever. She inconsolable. I'm scared, Mom. She's never been so sick before."

Her loving tone turned serious. _"Can she talk? Put her on the phone, if you can."_

"Love?" I asked, pulling the phone from my ear and holding it in front of me, "Esme wants to talk to you."

Bella sniffled and sat up, still resting against me. She put the phone to her ear, and I made a point not to eavesdrop while she talked with my mother. I picked up a magazine, and tried to think positively. My mother was a doctor's wife. She could know how to help Bella without involving a hospital visit.

Bella talked quietly with my mother for several minutes, trying to control her hiccups from her hard crying. Whatever Esme had said must have encouraged my wife, because Bella hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

"What did my mom say?"

"She's going to stop by. She had a lunch appointment with someone not too far from here, so she'll be here soon. In the meantime, I'm going to take a bath." She said, almost cheerily, as she got up and kissed my cheek.

I was a little disconcerted by the sudden mood swing. Shaking my head in wonder at my mother's ability to calm even the most hysterical people, I set to work straightening up the apartment, trying to make it look presentable for my mother. I brewed some tea, and rummaged around in the pantry for the cranberry bread Bella had brought home from the bakery earlier in the week.

Bella was just stepping out of the tub when the doorbell rang.

"Edward, honey, so good to see you," my mother cooed, stepping into the apartment and enveloping me in a hug.

"Hi Mom," I said, "Bella just got out of the bath. What did you say to her? I couldn't calm her down at all, and then she speaks to you for fifteen seconds and she's all happy again."

Esme laughed and squeezed my arm. "It's a mom thing, honey. Now where's Bella? She and I need to have a chat."

"In here," Bella's sweet voice called from the bedroom.

Esme winked and let go of me. "Sweet boy, did you make me tea? I'll have a drop of cream and a teaspoon of sugar if you don't mind."

"Sure, Mom," I said, wincing at the pet name.

And with that, she walked down the hall, her expensive heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

I let the tea finish brewing and waited for it to cool a minute before adding the cream and sugar. I carefully made my way to the bedroom, not wanting to spill the tea and make a mess in haste.

I knocked gently on my bedroom door, becoming shocked when I discovered it was locked.

I heard a slight rustling before my mother unlatched the door and stepped into the hallway with me. She held her hands out for the teacup and took a sip.

"Mom," I half groaned, "now what are you doing with my wife?"

The secrecy was killing me.

Esme made a face. "Edward, I said a _drop_ of cream, not the whole bottle, dear. Let me fix this mess. You go in and talk to Bella for a moment, okay sweetie?"

I sighed in relief, and went quickly into the bedroom. Bella was once again buried underneath a mountain of blankets, but it seemed like the bath she had taken did her some good. Her hair was shiny, and her skin softly glowed in the light that filtered through the windows.

"Bella," I breathed, walking over to her and dropping a kiss on her forehead, "how are you, love? What did my mother say?"

I looked deeply into her eyes, astonished to see a tear running down her face.

Bella gently squeezed my hands before speaking.

"She thinks I'm pregnant, Edward."

* * *

**A baby? Maybe? Didn't they agree on waiting? Show of hands: who liked Esme?**

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long. Did anybody miss hearing from our newlyweds?**

**Oh- PB&J is now over at ****Twilighted(dot)net****. I'd love some support for that story! And TGND was recently updated on here- please leave me some love!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all make me so happy! I love my readers!! **


	7. A Tale of Two Sticks

-Chapter Seven: A Tale of Two Sticks-

"Um, Edward, which one do we get?" Bella asked softly, clutching my arm.

We were standing in the middle of one of Seattle's busiest drugstores, facing the intimidating shelves that housed feminine products, contraceptives and dreaded pregnancy tests.

_There were so many…_

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Let's just get a bunch. Look, this one has smiley faces…"

Bella shivered. "No smiley faces."

"Okay, then… here," I picked up a random box that seemed the most cheery, given the situation. "This one seems pretty straightforward. Just a simple positive or negative. And let's get one of the traditional blue line ones. I think they're supposed to be the best."

"I've heard these things can put in false results. Should we get another one?"

I bit my lip. The test I held in my hand was twenty dollars before tax. I quickly put that figure against the cost of a doctor visit to confirm or deny a pregnancy, and decided that it would be best to get another test or two, just to make sure. It would be cheaper than the doctor's office.

"Yeah, let's pick out a few more."

Bella and I carefully sorted through the rest of the tests and put three boxes in our basket. I paid for our purchases, deliberately ignoring the cashier's curious stare and knowing smile.

This was going to be bad enough without some stranger prying into mine and Bella's business.

We drove through the slick, wet streets in complete silence before heading home. It wasn't that I was upset with Bella, or that she wasn't speaking to me, we were just trying to process this turn of events in our own way. Bella fidgeted in her seat; her hand would tentatively brush her stomach, and then quickly recoil, as if burned. I fought the urge to touch her belly myself- what if there was a baby in there?

I couldn't believe we were even doing this. I thought I had been careful enough. I didn't blame Bella for the possibility of a pregnancy- it would be both our responsibility if she was indeed carrying a baby.

So much for all my careful planning. I had read somewhere that having a baby could cost up to ten thousand dollars a year. I did not have an extra 10k lying around, and wouldn't for some time.

Things were tight as it was- we never shopped without coupons, paid the minimum amount on Bella's car payments and the rent, and I could not remember the last time we had bought something extravagant- which to us, was renting a movie or going out for dinner. Those expenditures were few and far between, and now it looked like it was going to be even longer before we splurged again.

Babies needed a lot of stuff- clothes, bedding, diapers, bottles, car seats, a stroller… I hoped we would be able to borrow Rosalie and Emmett's crib, and maybe a car seat as well.

_Relax, Edward. She hasn't even taken the tests yet. All this worrying may turn out to be nothing._

As much as I wanted a baby with Bella's hair and eyes, I didn't want one now.

--

The crinkling of cellophane pervaded the dark bathroom's quietness as I watched my wife unwrap the first test. I saw her read the directions once, twice, before setting the test on the counter and looking at me expectantly- no pun intended.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I have to pee on the stick, Edward. Do you mind? I love you, but not that much, honey."

I felt myself blush and quickly backed out of the bathroom, allowing her the privacy I knew she craved.

Bella was surprisingly quick in… taking care of business, and opened the door immediately after she had washed her hands. I didn't escape my attention that she looked sickly and pale.

How had I missed the signs of morning (or in Bella's case, all day) sickness? How had I been so inattentive and obtuse to my wife's needs?

The answer was always the same.

My damn job.

I was gone so often that I tended to miss the important nuances of everyday life. I should have been home the past few days, giving Bella lemon lime soda and saltines, all while making sure she stayed rested. I should have been holding her hair back when she threw up and treating her like the princess she was. Instead, I was off performing a back breaking job with lousy pay, missing out on the precious moments I could have been having with my wife. I could have been there for her when she needed me- granted, she didn't relish the idea of me watching her throw up, but I wanted to help her in any small way that I could- holding her hair back, providing mouthwash, etc.

It wasn't that I didn't love being a firefighter. I thought I had chosen a very noble profession. I got to save lives on a regular basis, and the knowledge that I was doing some good in the world helped me get through each day. I just wished that the pay was better. Bella and I were doing alright, but if she was indeed pregnant, we were going to have to tighten our belts even more to cover expenses.

I set the timer on my phone for three minutes, and both Bella and I waited with baited breath until we could check the stick. After some of the most agonizing moments of my life, we were able to look.

"Blue? What does blue mean?"

…

I looked at Bella with tears brimming in my eyes.

"It means, my lovely Bella that we are going to have a baby."

--

I sat in a poorly cushioned chair in the middle of a crowded waiting room with my wife clutching on to my arm for dear life.

"Bella, relax," I chuckled, wincing when I felt her nails dig unintentionally into my skin. I gently pried her off of me and allowed her to cuddle into my side.

"I'm scared, Edward," she whispered as we sat together, wedged next to each other as closely as possible.

I ran my fingers down her arms in a comforting gesture, tapping a melody on her skin.

"Why are you scared, love?"

"I don't know about this baby," she said, staring at our intertwined fingers. "What if something's wrong? What if all those tests were wrong, and we're sitting here for nothing?"

"I highly doubt all three tests were wrong, Bella. And a baby that's half you? He or she would be nothing less short of perfect. We'll be okay, love. Even if the tests are wrong, we'll just take this as a learning experience and try for a baby at a later date. Both you and I know that this time in our lives isn't the best one for expanding our family."

"Isabella Cullen?" A nurse in scrubs called out into the office waiting room, file folders in hand.

Bella quickly straightened up and pulled me by the hand to where the nurse was waiting. Her mood had suddenly gone from downtrodden to excited, and I smiled as we were led down the narrow hallway to the exam room.

--

Bella's doctor was surprisingly kind and patient with us, and she seemed to actually know what she was doing. I think she could sense mine and Bella's apprehension, and she did her best to put our fears at rest. After what had to be an uncomfortable internal exam, the doctor checked Bella's weight and measurements, noting everything on a chart. She also took a blood sample, which was not pleasant for Bella in any way, shape or form. Blood made her nauseous, and she claimed she could smell it too, which I found to be amusing. We weren't sure how far along Bella was, but I imagined that it couldn't have been more than five or six weeks. We would have noticed by now, or so I thought.

"Well, Bella, everything seems to be in order. To determine your due date, we're going to do an ultrasound. Would you like to see your baby?" Dr. Irina Gerandy asked cheerfully, motioning with a wave to the sonogram machine.

Bella's face lit up. "Yes," she said shyly, then looked up at me with sparkly eyes.

I watched intently as she had Bella pull her shirt up to her breasts and push down her jeans slightly, exposing her pale belly, which had already begun to swell with our baby.

Bella grimaced when the blue gel was spread over her slightly raised stomach- apparently it felt pretty cold. I sat on a stool by Bella's head, holding her hand tightly. I was just as nervous as she was. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father, not after going through most of my life alone.

Dr. Gerandy clicked on the computer, and began to move a small, white wand over Bella's tummy, searching for the little baby that lay within. It took less than ten seconds for her to locate the small white blob that we saw on the screen, which surprised her.

"There's your baby, honey." She said with a smile, and turned the monitor towards Bella so she could see. Sure enough, there was a small, white blob, with a discernable head and arms, moving around the dark screen.

"Baby? As in just one, correct?" I asked hesitantly. Twins ran on both sides of my family, and Bella's grandmother had been a twin, so there was a high likelihood of us having twins somewhere down the line.

Dr. Gerandy chuckled. "Yes, Mr. Cullen, just one baby."

I hoped Bella hadn't seen my visible relief.

"Look, Edward, our baby," Bella said softly, a tear running down her cheek.

"I see, love." I was getting a little choked up myself, and tenderly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Your baby definitely wasn't conceived six weeks ago, Bella." Dr. Gerandy said suddenly.

Bella drew in her bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh really, then when?"

"Almost fourteen weeks ago, judging by the size of the little one," she smiled. "You've gotten lucky with this baby. If you just started getting sick, you'll have little morning sickness, since you're already into your second trimester. I have to say, though, most women realize or suspect a pregnancy as soon as eight weeks along or less. Can I was why this pregnancy went unnoticed for this long?"

Bella squeezed my hand even tighter. "Well, I've been busy, you know, between school, and work… I am always regular with my cycle, but the last time it wasn't nearly as heavy, mostly just spotting. I chalked it up to stress."

Dr. Gerandy suddenly looked concerned. "How old are you, Bella?"

"I just turned twenty-two, why?"

Now I was a little confused. Why did it matter? Did we do something wrong? Sure, we had gotten married young, and we were having this baby pretty young, but so were teenagers in high school, so what did it matter?

"Do you go to school full time? And how many hours a week do you work?"

The doctor's questions were coming off as a little too nosy.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but what does this have to do with the baby?"

Dr. Gerandy laughed. "Please, call me Irina. I just wanted to know how much stress Bella would have to handle while she is pregnant. I'm a little concerned, that's all. You seem to be in perfect health, Bella, but I'd like to see you gain at least five to ten pounds before your next appointment. The vomiting you've been doing this past week or two no doubt has contributed to weight loss, but I really need you to keep up your health for the baby's sake. You are also small framed, which may lead to bed rest later on.

You mentioned school. This is your senior year, correct? I know there's a lot of pressure for you to graduate on time, but please keep in mind the baby's health. Don't skip meals, go to bed at a reasonable hour, and most of all, don't stress about assignments and exams. As far as work is concerned, you're going to need to take it easy. No lifting anything over twenty pounds, and stay off your feet as much as you can. Be sure to let your boss know that you are expecting, and arrange your maternity leave right away.

I know this is a lot, but taking care of your baby requires you to take the best care of yourself as you can."

Bella smiled shyly. "It won't be a problem. I know my husband is taking every word you say to heart. He'll make sure I'm not over exerting myself." She squeezed my hand affectionately.

Irina smiled. "That's good to know. Well, like I said, you are almost fourteen weeks along, so your due date will be… around May the fourteenth to May the seventeenth."

In less than seven months we were going to be parents.

Irina carefully cleaned Bella's stomach and called for a technician on the intercom. "Well, my work here is done. I'm going to have Charlotte come in and get out the Doppler for you, and she'll give you some pamphlets to read, as well as some books to suggest, and you'll be on your way!"

Another nurse wearing scrubs came in, and Irina excused herself, bidding us to have a nice day, with a reminder to make an appointment for next month.

Charlotte, the tech, was very nice like the doctor had been, and chatted enthusiastically with us about our baby as she put more of the cold blue gel on Bella's midriff. Charlotte reached for a small Doppler on the instrument table, and after turning the machine on, lightly pressed the hand held device on Bella's small bump, searching for the heartbeat.

After a few moments of holding my breath, the sweetest sound in the world (besides Bella's voice) rang in my ears.

It was the sound of my child's heartbeat- something I never thought I would get to hear.

* * *

**I am incredibly sorry for how long this took. I will be updating this story in "chunks" so to speak, almost like drabbles, so we can get through this faster. We still have to catch up to where PB&J begins!**

**So when we see our favorite couple next, Bella will be farther along in her pregnancy, like a month or two. We'll see how she and Edward are struggling to follow Dr. Irina's "low stress" orders :)**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, let me know. **

**xoxo,**

**ybeg**


	8. Agony and Ecstacy

-Chapter Eight: Agony and Ecstasy-

I looked down at my list again.

_Pickles_

_Strawberry Ice Cream_

_French Fried Onions_

_V8 Juice_

I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

"Seriously, Bella? You want all of this? _Together_?"

"I don't want any of it, _dear_. Your child, who is currently trying to kick his or her way out of my womb, is responsible for this latest craving. Can you please just get the stuff? I'm _dying_ over here! Oh my gosh. She did not just do that- it's a freaking bomb in there, moron! Not a stuffed animal!"

My six-months-pregnant wife was lying on the couch watching reruns of bad TV and shouting out "advice" to the actors on the screen. However her annoying her antics were (I was missing Seahawks game for this idiocy), she was adorable, and already looking very pregnant.

She was also very hormonal, and those two things coupled together made for some very interesting times.

Just yesterday, a well- meaning older lady at Costco had mentioned that Bella looked "ready to pop", and as a result, my wife was in tears the whole way home.

"_She pretty much said I was a fatty, Edward! I've got three months more to go! Lord knows how I'll look when I get to full term! Drive to Panera! I need to get a salad!" _

This pregnancy was the epitome of agony and ecstasy.

"Edward! Mom and baby are currently starving over here! Could you please lace up your sneakers a little faster, hon?"

"I'm going, I'm going," I muttered, patting my coat pockets for my wallet and keys.

The lady at the checkout looked at me sympathetically as I placed my items on the conveyor belt. She looked at the groceries again, and her eyes flickered to my wedding band.

"How far along is she?" She asked, grinning.

"Six months," I said sheepishly, a little astonished at her intuitiveness.

"Do you know what you're having?" She asked curiously as she rang me up.

"Well, she wants a boy and I want a girl- we've decided to let it be a surprise."

"Smart man."

"Thanks." I scooped up my bags and the change she had given to me.

"Congratulations! Don't worry, you'll survive it!" She called after me.

I chuckled the whole way back to the car.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I commented as I watched my wife assemble her unusual ice cream sundae. She had scooped several chunks of strawberry ice cream into a bowl, slapped huge slices of pickles all over the top, and sprinkled on the French fried onions. It was funny to watch her reach for ingredients- her belly bumped into _everything_.

I looked on in revulsion as she dug in happily.

"Mmm, oh my gosh, Edward, this is so good." Bella moaned, "You wanna bite?" She held out a spoon covered in her concoction to me, and I recoiled.

"Uh, no thanks, baby," I tried to say as sweetly as I could.

"Fine, more for me," she said happily, taking a big gulp of the V8 juice she had poured into a glass.

I got up from the table and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to go get ready for work."

Bella's happy face instantly melted into a frown. "Do you have to go? I thought you weren't going to work nights anymore."

I gritted my teeth. "Bella, either I work nights or we don't eat."

"But you put in a request…"

"Yes, love, a request to transfer to day shifts. But I can't work unless there's an opening. I have to work when I'm scheduled, or they'll find someone else who is more willing to work any time of night."

She shivered and pouted at me. "I don't like being alone at night."'

"I know, baby, and I don't like you being alone in your condition. When I go in today, I'll see what the status of my request is. They're more generous to guys with families and pregnant wives. Bella, you'll be totally safe in the house. The locks are new, and really, no one can even get into our building unless they're on a guest list."

"I know… but still. I don't like being alone. And when the baby comes? Edward, I don't think I can do this."

I kissed her again. "You can, baby. You're one of the strongest people I know. I'm going to be late- let me go get changed, and we'll talk more when I get home."

"But, Edward…" she clutched her hand onto my shirt.

"Bella," I said, beginning to feel a little exasperated, "We'll talk about this when I come home. I want you to relax tonight, and take it easy. Don't worry- I'll have my phone on as much as I can. Call me if you get scared. I can't promise I'll pick up, but Bella, if you do have an emergency, call Emmett. He'll know what to do."

She put down her spoon and cradled her belly with both hands. "We'll be waiting for you when you come home."

"Hey Cullen," Chief Brewer waved me over as soon as I had changed into my station clothes.

"What's up, Chief?" I asked, casually putting my hands in my pockets.

He sighed heavily. "I figured I should let you know before you saw money missing from your paycheck next week. We've got latest regulation boots coming out, and it's mandatory that everyone has a pair. The company is taking a hundred and twenty five out of our paychecks, and we'll get our boots within the next five to eight days."

A hundred and twenty five dollars? Oh god, that was a week's worth of groceries…

"But sir," I stammered, "my current pair is just fine! They're barely broken in! Do I really have to get these new boots?"

I didn't want to sound so- poor, but I really could not afford the new boots, regulation standard or not. I had managed to get my old boots for $45 on Ebay- a total steal that hadn't hurt my lifestyle in any way.

"Sorry, son, but these boots have the latest in flame retardant technology in them. We gotta keep you guys safe- the last thing this station needs is a lawsuit because someone's gear wasn't up to code. I'm really sorry Edward- I know money's tight- it is for all of us. Just have a little faith, okay?"

I fought the urge to shrug off the heavy palm he had clapped onto my shoulder. It was easy for him to say those things- he had a Mercedes and a five bedroom house on a lake. He didn't live paycheck to paycheck in a crappy apartment, barely making bills and worrying about having enough to eat, and also fussing over a pregnant wife who couldn't afford the best of prenatal care. A baby that wasn't even born yet was already going to have to wear hand me downs from his or her older cousins.

"I understand, sir. I'll be expecting the loss next week. Thanks for telling me."

He was about to say something else, but suddenly the fire alarm rang and it was time for us to head out.

To save someone else's life.

I didn't get home until eight the next morning, totally exhausted and only wanting to collapse into bed beside my beautiful wife. I had showered at the station and done a load of laundry there too, so I set my bag in the hallway and toed off my shoes. I stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water, and was shocked to see shopping bags littering the kitchen table and chairs. The bags obviously came from stores that catered to expecting mothers and babies. I peeked in a few of them- there were tiny, unisex outfits in most of them, but also maternity clothes for Bella as well.

"Oh! Did you see what I got at the mall yesterday? Rosalie surprised me with a shopping trip!" Bella came tumbling at me, still in her pajamas, face flushed with sleep, and her hair bouncing in chocolate disarray.

I sat down heavily in one of the chairs, my heart sinking when I realized that there was no way we could have afforded all of the stuff on the table. Bella, oblivious to my discomfort, sat in my lap and began to eagerly pull the little pastel clothes out of the bags, thrusting them in my face.

"Look, Edward, this one has little ducks all over it, how adorable is that? And this one says 'Even my poop is cute'- I think Emmett will get a kick out of that one. I even found a bib that says 'My Daddy is a firefighter on it'-"

"Baby," I interrupted her, rubbing a hand over my tired face, "How much did all of this cost?"

She went still in my lap, and her shoulders visibly slumped. She dug around in the various packages for the receipts, and handed them all to me. I took them all from her small white hand, and began to add the totals up in my head.

It was much more than we could afford. Most of the stuff she had bought would have to go back.

"Bella, honey, we can't afford all this," I gestured weakly to the piles of baby clothes and accessories and tried not to see the light in my wife's eyes go out.

"But, Edward…" she whispered, gently touching a onesie with a delicate finger.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but right now… it's not a good time."

"Well, when would be a good time, Edward?" she said sharply, "Our baby is going to be wearing hand me downs most of his or her life. I want our baby to have nice things."

My heart broke for the pain I saw on her face, and tears sparkled in her eyes.

"Oh, honey," I let her cry into my shoulder.

"He or she is going to hate us someday- I can already hear it: 'My parents didn't wait to have me when they could afford me, so I had to wear used clothing and eat cheap baby food, and for the first years of my life, I lived in a rundown apartment that didn't have a great A/C system, or electricity for that matter'…"

"Bella, hush, the baby is not going to hate us because we didn't get all his or her clothing from BabyGap," I soothed, trying to make a joke.

"Edward, we can barely afford clothes from Target. I guess I just got carried away. I want our baby to have the best," her eyes welled with tears again and she impatiently brushed them away. "I just wanted our baby to have something nice. Can't I keep any of it?"

Her fingers brushed over the firefighter bib.

I looked back over the receipts. "How about twenty dollars worth?" I suggested, trying to compromise.

"Only that much?" I could see that she was trying not to pout.

"Well, if you'd like to have hot water when you take a shower for the rest of the month, then yes, Bella, only twenty."

She meekly settled a few onesies, the little bib, and a set of pacifiers into a little pile, then gathered the rest of the stuff on the table and put them in their respective bags.

"Rose said that she was going to have to take some of her stuff back because it was too small for Henry. I'll ask her to take these back as well," she said softly, gesturing to the bags.

I kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

The baby's room was painfully empty. Even though it was a small bedroom, the crib and other furniture in it didn't take up much space, and it was obvious that we didn't have the funds to make the room look nicer. I had broken down and bought a can of light yellow paint, to make the room look more cheery and welcoming for a little baby. Charlie had brought over Bella's rocking chair that had been used when she was a baby, and Esme convinced Carlisle to get my crib out of the attic and refinish it so it could be used for mine and Bella's baby. Angela had found an antique dresser at a thrift store that we were going to use as a changing table.

Bella had already washed all of the unisex infant clothing from Rosalie and had hung all the little things in the baby's closet. When the baby was born, we would get the rest of the correct gender color and style clothes from her. Renee had gifted us bedding for the crib, and Sue (Charlie's girlfriend) had handmade blankets and towels for the baby's room. Rosalie donated all the baby toys Henry had managed not to destroy, and one of Bella's classmates, who was a registered nurse, had surprised us with every infant medicine known to man, plus thermometers, diaper rash cream, nasal decongestant, and so on.

Bella and I had been clipping coupons and watching the grocery stores for sales- we had already started stocking up on diapers and food when the prices were at their lowest, figuring we could get a head start on the essentials.

Babies were expensive.

Bella, in her excitement, had already set up as much of the baby's room as she could. The baby was due just after she graduated, so we had to prepare for the baby now. It was almost unbearable, knowing that we still had to wait three more months before a little person would occupy the equally little bedroom. The old crib looked good as new with the cream colored paint and the cheery sheets and blankets within. We were trying to stay as neutral as possible, but Bella thought green would somehow be inappropriate if our baby was a girl, so we settled for light yellows and creams. The bedding Renee had given us was Peter Rabbit themed, so we kind of stuck to that throughout the room. We couldn't afford to get the fancy wall paper or rugs that had been included in the set (and we weren't quite sure the apartment landlord would be happy about permanent fixtures), but we got a few select pieces that made it obvious we had chosen a Peter Rabbit room. It had been one of Bella's favorite childhood stories, and it warmed my heart to think that we would be able to share Beatrix Potter's wonderful world with our baby.

I was getting worried about Bella as her pregnancy progressed. Being a college senior was not conducive to being a baby incubator. She was under a lot of pressure and stress to graduate with high grades, and her health suffered because of it. I would often come home late at night to find her slumped over her books on the kitchen table, fast asleep, one hand on her belly and the other underneath her head. I would carry her to bed, get her in more comfortable clothes, and tuck her in to bed. She would be wholly passed out, and wouldn't wake up once. I would go back to the kitchen to straighten up her books and materials, and then I would go to bed as well.

Bella would alternate between upset and thankful the next morning, knowing that I had put her to bed, because she often fell asleep before she was able to finish whatever she was working on. She would occasionally be upset if she had fallen asleep before finishing a project that was due the next day, but I remained firm that her health and the well-being of our baby came far before school work.

Bella's slowly expanding tummy also limited her ability to do household chores, and her back and ankles would hurt and swell, respectively, if she was on her feet for too long. I found myself coming home after twenty four hour shifts and doing laundry, or cleaning the bathroom. The only thing I let Bella do was cook, because I liked to eat food that wasn't burnt, and I knew she would blow up at me if I didn't let her do anything.

Because I found myself working longer hours and doing more around the house, I would generally go to bed exhausted, and would sleep deeply long after Bella left for school. I began to realize that the only time we spent together was in bed sleeping, and I missed my wife immensely.

Even the little time we spent together began to strain- I would be cleaning, and she would be studying. It seemed like the moment I completed a project, there was another thing for me to fix and/or clean. I would get frustrated when doing the laundry, not remembering which article of clothing wasn't supposed to go in the dryer, what things needed to be washed separate, etc. I began to get so distracted being Mr. Domestic and worrying about Bella that I accidentally cleaned the toilet with Listerine one afternoon.

Bella and I weren't the same couple we had been at the beginning of our marriage. We were so full of life and optimistic, not realizing how hard it was going to be with a limited income, job and school stress, and now, a baby. But we were wiser now, and the experiences we had only made us stronger.

I didn't realize how strong we would have to be before the baby came.

**Got any crazy pregnancy cravings to share?**

**So… what do you think is going to happen now? A little foreshadowing at the end for you….**

**I apologize for the wait on this! Real life, you know? I'm out of school, so I'm hoping to pick up the pace!**

**Follow me on Twitter and check out my Facebook page!**

**Thanks for supporting my stories!**

**xoxo,**

**ybeg**

**Reviews = nice things for Baby Cullen :)**


End file.
